Sun and Moon
by Loreilei
Summary: Ophilia is a Cleric in service to the Church of the Sacred Flame. When her adoptive father's health fails and her adoptive sister Lianna's heart can't take it, she makes a fateful decision to start off on her own journey. It leads her to meeting two peculiar travelers... Warning: This will contain spoilers!
1. Crossroads

Chapter 1:

Crossroads

* * *

It was cold as she expected in the Frostlands. Flakes of snow drifted down from the heavens, glittering in the setting sunlight. It brought a smile to Ophilia's lips as she continued onward toward the Crossroads where she would continue west for a time, and then the road would turn south toward her destination: the town of Saintsbridge. She had every intention of continuing onward and stop at the village of S'warkii; a home for hunters until she came across two other travelers at the otherwise deserted crossroads.

One was a tall man whose surcoat she did not recognize, though she could tell he was a knight from the way he carried himself and his armor. The other… The other was a woman with long hair that was tied back in a high ponytail; her form clad in a fur-lined cloak.

"Hail, Traveler." The knight greeted her with a polite smile and a nod of acknowledgment.

"Greetings friend. Pray tell, any news of the roads?" Ophilia smiled back warmly as she answered. While the knight met her gaze, his companion looked away.

"Tis quiet, though the Woodlands were quite restless as we passed through. May I ask thee where thine destination be Sister?"

"Ophilia. Sister Ophilia, Cleric of the Church of the Sacred Flame." Ophilia gave him a small curtsey as she introduced herself. "My destination is the town of Saintsbridge."

"Well met Sister Ophilia. My name is Olberic, and this is my companion Primrose." His companion in question did not seem to be paying attention to their conversation from where she stood a few steps away. "Our own destination is the village of Stillsnow." His eyes swept over her. "… You are the Flamebearer for the Kindling?"

"I am, Sir Olberic. It is a sacred rite that must be carried out every twenty years and while I was not chosen, here I am." Ophilia touched the sacred lantern at her side to reassure herself that it was still there. She snuck a glance in Primrose's direction as she lowered her voice. "… Did I offend your friend?"

"Not at all. She's a quiet one." Olberic chuckled as he answered. As if she sensed they were speaking of her, Primrose glanced over. For a moment, her eyes met Ophilia's before she looked away. The cleric frowned, turning to the knight.

"… Sir Olberic. Might I ask to accompany you?" She asked softly. Olberic raised an eyebrow before his eyes moved to Primrose, then back.

"I don't see why not Sister, but the Kindling..."

"The road to Saintsbridge will take me west along the roads, toward S'warkii. The road to Stillsnow lies in the same direction, does it not? Would it not be safer to travel together?" Ophilia's head tilted a little.

Olberic considered the request before he nodded his acquiescence. "So it is. I see no reason not to travel together, Sister Ophilia."

"My thanks, Sir Olberic. Truth be told I have not traveled much. Traveling together would set my heart at ease." Ophilia gave him another warm smile.

"So I see, shall we then?" He chuckled and gestured to Primrose. "Come, Primrose. Shall we go?" But she did not answer his words. Instead she started off down the road ahead of them.

Ophilia pursed her lips, but Olberic spoke first. "That is how she is, Sister Ophilia. Pray do not take offense, but she is a distant one. And we'd best catch up to her."

"Of course, Sir Olberic." She noticed that he did not correct her at all when she addressed him that way as they moved to catch up to Primrose.

"Would you care to share your story with me, Sir Olberic?" Ophilia had been content to travel in silence, but she found herself wondering about her new companions; even if their paths were destined to part and voiced her question as they continued down the road, with Primrose a few steps ahead of them.

"I'm afraid it's not much of a story. You have already determined that I am a knight." He answered, and she nodded in response. Olberic continued. "I was once one of the Twin Blades of Hornburg. Olberic Eisenberg, The Unbending Blade." This elicited a small gasp from Ophilia.

"Truly? I've heard a few stories and legends of the Unbending Blade. An honorable knight whose prowess with the blade is said to be unmatched." She had no idea she was traveling in such illustrious company.

Olberic chuckled again. "I am but a former knight, Sister. However, Hornburg fell many years ago when I failed to protect my liege." A note of sorrow crept into his voice that Ophilia picked up on. "Admittedly, it continues to haunt me. I have spent the last five years living in a small village."

"… I see. Flame watch over you Sir Olberic, for it is not your fault." A frown found it's way onto her features.

"Tis my failing. I would still be there had brigands not decided to kidnap a child from the village. To my surprise, one of the brigands bore a sword much familiar to me – the blade of Erhardt. Strongest knight of the realm. The blackheart betrayed King Alfred and slew my liege, and slaughtered his royal guard. I have since learned that Erhardt still lives, and I wish to avenge my King and Country." He sounded determined enough to her, but…

"I understand Sir Olberic, but revenge makes the world a poorer place; to take another life when much has already been lost?" She shook her head. "Of course, it is your decision, but..."

"I appreciate your counsel, Sister. I will think on it… but as you now know my story, would you share yours?" He deflected her easily, changing the subject.

She accepted it readily enough. It was fair – a story for a story. "I am the adopted daughter of the Archbishop Josef. His daughter, my adoptive sister Lianna, had been chosen for the Kindling. But our father's health as of late has been failing." Her gaze went up to the sky. "… So I sinned and obtained the Aelfric's Lanthorn without permission so that they could have more time together. I could not bear to see and hear her heart crumble and break under the burden of the Kindling, and as a daughter whose Father was ill. He gave me his blessing, and while I have not had months to prepare for it… I take solace in the fact that they will have as much time as I can give them, together." She paused. "He adopted me fifteen years ago, and Flamesgrace has been my home for all that time. I owe them both a debt I cannot repay… but I will try my best to do in spite of that."

Olberic nodded in response. "I understand duty all too well, Sister." He smiled down at her. "Your kindness is astonishing, to rise to the occasion like that."

Ophilia shook her head. "Not at all Sir Olberic. We can only be who we are. No more, no less." Her gaze shifted to their other companion. "Would you share your story, Primrose?"

Her question was only met by silence. Ophilia raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Olberic. But the knight only offered her a shrug. The silence stretched on for a few moments before Ophilia determined Primrose wasn't going to answer.

"If I may, Sir Olberic, how did you and Primrose meet?" She settled for the next best thing however.

"Ah, well… as it was, she happened upon my village, Cobbleston, as I was setting out to rescue Philip – the boy I mentioned before. While I do not know why she followed me in my haste, she came to my aid as I battled the brigands and kept them busy while I dueled their leader. She asked that our destination be Stillsnow and as I am in her debt, here we are." Ophilia considered his words for a moment or two before she answered.

"I see, pray tell what is your destination then? If mine is Saintsbridge, Primrose's is Stillsnow, yours would be…?"

"Victor's Hollow, as it is where a man who may know where Erhardt is, resides." He answered.

"I see..." Ophilia lapsed into silence as she considered what she knew about both Primrose and Olberic. She was jolted from her thoughts when he spoke up some time later.

"There's a cave here. We can stop and rest for the night. It may be dangerous to continue traveling." He indicated the moon as it was slowly ascending into the sky above them.

It was not a particularly large cave, but there was room enough for all of them. Olberic left shortly to see about scrounging up some firewood as Primrose set about laying out a circle of stones for the fire, and tending to her bedroll.

The day's travels had taken their toll on Ophilia, and she was practically asleep as she curled up in her bedroll; even before Olberic returned.

* * *

Author's Note: I was not happy with the way I tried to write this originally! Hopefully this is easier to read, and makes for a better story. As always R&R! Not sure if I should continue this.


	2. Huntress

Chapter 2:

The Huntress.

* * *

Ophilia awoke to Olberic shaking her awake. "Mind taking the last watch Sister?" She nodded as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, taking note of the campfire.

"By all means Sir Olberic. Please rest." He gave her a polite smile before settling into his bedroll. It occurred to her then that if hers was the last… watch, was it? Then he was breaking his rest into two periods. A frown touched her lips.

 _I will need to remember that second watch is the most tiring._ She chided herself. The cleric got to her feet and stretched a bit, sneaking a glance over at the resting Primrose. _For all the pain in her eyes, she sleeps quite soundly._ Ophilia mused, as she picked up her staff and sat next to the fire. Courtesy of Olberic, she assumed, it was still burning brightly. The knight had left her some kindling should she need it as well and Ophilia made note to thank him later for being so thoughtful.

She reached into her pack and drew her journal, beginning to ink some of her own thoughts onto it's pages to sort them.

 _My journey has only begun, and the Kindling awaits me. But it seems the Flame has other plans in store for me as well. I have stumbled into two traveling companions._

 _Sir Olberic Eisenberg. He strikes me as a very thoughtful and honorable knight. Also known as The Unbending Blade, I have not seen him in action yet but I suspect he is quite fearsome to his enemies. But he has told me he is sworn to revenge. Revenge against a former brother-in-arms for betraying their oaths. Father always told me that taking a life, for a life, leaves the world poorer for it. Perhaps it is not my place to dissuade him from his chosen path, but I wish to help him. It is my duty._

 _Primrose. She is as mysterious and aloof as the moon. I have yet to hear her speak a single word in conversation, but it is clear she is always alert. She admittedly is the one that worries me the most with her quiet demeanor. I cannot help but wonder what may lie beneath the surface, or what pains her so. I remember the look in her eyes… and they reminded me of myself when I lost my family. I wish to help her as well._

 _In contrast to the both of them, I am very much not well-traveled. The first day took a lot out of me and it seems they gave me third watch in order to let me rest._

 _I should remember to thank them. Both of them. Perhaps if I try hard enough, I will be able to have a conversation with Primrose?_

 _I must do what I can to help guide them on this journey to Stillsnow. Though we are close to S'warkii and will stop to rest there._

 _It is possible they will accompany on my mission. I can only ask once we have seen ourselves to Stillsnow, and perhaps Victor's Hollow afterwards._

 _Regarding what I know of Stillsnow… It is a peaceful town, much like my home of Flamesgrace. Though unlike Flamesgrace, it is a bit out of the way and is not home to a Church of the Sacred Flame. Father told me it lay across a field of snow, and that it's people are as kind as any others._

 _As for father… He told me he was not long for this world, despite what the healers said. I worry for him, but not as much as I worry for Lianna. My sister's heart was breaking for his condition… and as he will likely pass…_

Her quill came to a stop as the tears came unbidden. Ophilia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, sniffling once or twice before she continued.

… _As I will likely never see him again._

She stared at the words on the page for a long few moments, before glancing around the immediate area in the cave. A sigh escaped her lips as she continued writing.

 _I can only hope that Lianna will be strong, or that Father will live until I can return to Flamesgrace. She would send word if things turn for the worst. I must be strong. For Lianna, Father… and even my newfound companions. The Kindling is too important and so too is this journey we have begun to share._

 _As always, the Flame will guide us. Just as surely as the sun rises every day._

* * *

Ophilia found herself looking around S'warkii in wonder. The woods were beautiful and she could see why the hunters had decided to make a home for themselves here. She was so caught up in staring that she did not notice the lady that she practically barreled over. Of course, Olberic was there to catch them both.

"My apologies. I was not watching where I was going." Ophilia offered the woman an apologetic smile as she bowed her head. Of course, what the woman said next… she had no idea. "Er… my apologies again. I am not sure what you said…?" The woman seemed to repeat herself patiently.

"She said that all is forgiven. She had been caught up in her thoughts of an imminent hunt." Olberic answered for the Huntress. She spoke again to him, and he nodded. "Her name is H'aanit, and-" He was cut off as a spotted blur shot past him and knocked Ophilia to the ground.

"… And that is Linde, her partner. Seems that Linde likes you quite a bit Sister Ophilia." Olberic's rumbling chuckle filled the air as Ophilia had little choice but to accept Linde's licking.

"I... see..." She murmured, tearing her eyes away from Linde to notice that H'aanit was speaking again to Olberic and that Primrose was hovering off to the side.

Of course, Ophilia couldn't find a way to detach herself from Linde until the snow leopard relented and allowed her to find her footing again. As she brushed herself off, she could see Olberic nodding.

"Then you have my blade. If this creature is dangerous enough to threaten the lives of the innocent, there is no other place I should be than at your side H'aanit." Olberic's words were firm. Ophilia could tell she had missed something while being assaulted by Linde.

"What's going on?" She inquired softly as H'aanit turned and strode off. Primrose was a step behind her and Olberic turned to Ophilia before following.

"There is some sort of creature that has been killing people and other animals alike in the wood nearby. The local Lord has petitioned for H'aanit's assistance in hunting the beast. I apologize Sister, but I would not be able to simply walk away or stand by." Ophilia shook her head as he filled her in.

"I would not expect you to Sir Olberic. Please, lead the way." She had her staff in hand. "We must hasten to catch up." She caught the glint in his eyes, and the first real smile she'd seen grace his features as they rushed off after the others.

"There will be no more victims." The cleric muttered under her breath.

* * *

They encountered the first scene of a slaughter at the edge of the Whisperwood. Several human bodies had been torn apart and left to rot. The corpses of several forest wolves lay splattered across the ground as well. Ophilia covered her mouth in horror, murmuring a prayer under her breath for the fallen.

H'aanit spoke again, and Olberic once more translated for her. "Though life in the forest is a cycle of sorts, this creature killed for sport. We cannot pause to bury the dead, lest there be more victims."

The cleric stifled her protests, turning and looking between some of the bodies; she felt her shoulders shake as a tear found it's way down her cheek. She felt a hand on her shoulder give her a small squeeze and was surprised to see it was Primrose offering her small comfort. But she was off before Ophilia could offer her thanks, stalking after H'aanit who had gone ahead. Olberic looked like he was concerned but Ophilia waved it away. She wiped the tear away and gave him a nod.

As they caught up to H'aanit and Primrose, Ophilia noted that these woods had a darker and more menacing feel to them than the gentle and beautiful trees that lay around S'warkii. H'aanit seemed to be leading them deeper, toward what Ophilia presumed was the heart of the woods and where the creature had made it's den. Her grip on her staff tightened, it was unsettling being here.

"Thou canst feel the beast's influence." The Cleric saw H'aanit glancing back at her with those words and she understood H'aanit for the first time. She gave the Huntress a nod, looking over at Olberic who was scanning the trees and watching for danger. Aside from their footfalls, the forest was deathly quiet. At least, until the howling began.

As it did, Linde charged on ahead of them. H'aanit broke into a run as the snow leopard charged past and for a moment, the remaining three did not know what to make of it until a bestial roar filled the air.

When they reached the clearing, H'aanit had her bow in hand. Olberic drew his blade and stepped up next to the Huntress; putting himself between the creature and Ophilia. The Huntress had a few choice words for the creature as Ophilia noted a few more dead wolves in the area.

Then she saw it. It was a large beast, with large red eyes and small black pupils. Crouched on all fours, it's lavender fur betrayed it's angry and violet disposition. Ophilia noted the black fur on it's back that ran up it's curved tail, and that it was drooling while staring at them. The air was filled with tension and she suddenly had a vision of it ripping her apart with it's claws.

None of them moved right away, not until the beast leapt at them with a roar and scattered the five of them about the clearing easily.

But H'aanit recovered first and an arrow struck home in it's side. "Thy time has cometh!"

… And the battle began in earnest.

* * *

Author's Note: Once more, I hope the quality is slowly getting better as I get a better feel for writing the story. Special thanks to EJ17 for giving me my first review and the motivation to write the second chapter! Once more, R&R! I appreciate everyone who bothers to let me know what they think, or how I could improve.

EJ17: Oh yes, my party in the game was composed of Primrose/Olberic/Cyrus/Ophilia. As this is a story though, we will eventually end up with all the characters together. That's the plan anyway! : ) Thanks again for reviewing!


	3. Inexperience

Chapter 3:

Inexperience

* * *

H'aanit was quick, Ophilia had to give her that. The beast rushed at her and lunged with it's claws extended. However, it found no purchase when the huntress slung her bow and drew her axe to deflect it's claws. Linde darted in to take a swipe from the beast's flank, but was knocked back by it's tail. The beast retreated a few steps, looking for space when it roared in pain.

Olberic's sword sank heavily into it's flank, since it had backed up into him."Forget about me, you monster?" His words were harsh as he drew back for another strike. But the beast recovered and kicked out at him with it's rear legs. While his sword took the brunt of the blow, it pushed him away – and then H'aanit was there again, axe coming around in a vicious arc. The beast barely avoided the huntress's strike and raked her across the back with it's claws. H'aanit grunted as it struck her again and forced her back.

"Your battle is with me monster!" Roared Olberic as he got the beast's attention so H'aanit could retreat. The knight rapped his sword against his brassard. "Come!" Heedless of the danger, the knight charged the beast, aiming to keep it's attention for the moment.

When Ophilia set her hands on H'aanit, the huntress grunted. "I am a Cleric of the Sacred Flame, H'aanit. I can heal your injuries." Ophilia murmured to her and received a nod in response.

"Be ye fasten about it." Came H'aanit's response as Ophilia's hands began to glow gently with the light of healing. The cleric pressed them gently to H'aanit's injuries.

Linde shot past them, throwing herself into the fray to help Olberic and attack the beast from the side. It's attention was drawn to the snow leopard by these efforts, even as Olberic roared another challenge. The knight swept out with his sword, cutting another crimson line across the beast's fur as it's claws cut across his shoulder guard and into his arm.

Linde took advantage of this to claw the beast some more, looking for an opening as Olberic pulled back and swung into the monster once more.

"That bein enough." H'aanit spoke over her shoulder as she drew her bow once more. Her tone brooked no argument and Ophilia withdrew her hands, retreating a few steps as the huntress unleashed a volley of arrows. At the same time, motes of… magic? Gathered at the beast's feet. The monster threw back Olberic just as the arrows sank into it's hide and darkness erupted from it's feet, engulfing it. It reared back in pain, clawing about wildly and sweeping it's tail around itself. Linde retreated just in time to avoid it.

Ophilia glanced back at Primrose, who was close to where the cleric was. Primrose had her hands together, with her brow furrowed in concentration. As the darkness engulfing the beast cleared, Ophilia raised her staff. "Aelfric, bringer of the Sacred Flame. Please protect us. Sacred Light!" From the head of her staff erupted a ray of light magic that seared into the beast's leg. It staggered before turning right for Ophilia. The cleric could see and feel it's rage suddenly focused entirely on her and she froze up, fear overcoming her.

She couldn't move. It was like her whole body had turned to stone as the monster knocked Olberic away and charged her for hurting it. While it was limping a little thanks to her spell, it swiped H'aanit out of it's way as it closed the distance.

She willed her body to move, but found she still could not do so. Up until a fur-lined cloak found it's way between her and the beast just as it reached her. She could feel the momentum of it's claws as it swiped for her but she was pulled just out of it's reach. The shredded remains of the cloak hit the ground as the beast was momentarily confused at the turn of events. It was then that Ophilia registered that Primrose had pulled her from harms way, using her cloak to obscure the motion.

Primrose moved before the beast recovered, stepping in close and jamming a dagger into one of it's eyes – a hard expression crossing her features as the injury sprayed her with blood and pulling back as the beast reared up and screamed in pain. It lashed out blindly and while Primrose danced away, she did not come unscathed and the pain caused her to stumble and fall.

Ophilia dropped her staff and caught Primrose by the shoulders as she fell. "Why-" Her words were cut off when Primrose gave her another hard shove as the beast reared back on it's hind legs to crush them.

But then Linde was suddenly there, biting and savaging one of the beast's legs. It's balance wavered even more as Olberic swept in low with his sword, cutting it's other leg out from under it. It teetered as Olberic gave it a shove to fall in the opposite direction of Primrose and Ophilia as he dived to avoid it's tail.

It crashed to the ground, stunned for a moment. But that moment was all H'aanit needed as she leapt up and brought her axe down on it's neck hard. When it didn't sink through all the way on the first hit, she drew her weapon back and brought it down again like a lumberjack chopping wood. After the third strike, it's defiant wiggling had stopped.

But Ophilia had other things on her mind than the beast as she hastily pulled herself to her feet and moved to where Primrose had fallen to her knees. The cleric could see that the other woman had taken a bad hit, and her hands began to glow again as she pressed them to the cuts across Primrose's lower back. "Thank you… for saving me." She spoke softly.

"… You're welcome, Ophilia."

The response shocked Ophilia briefly, as Primrose's deep and sultry voice rolled over her. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

After taking the time to fully heal everyone's injuries, Ophilia's attention was drawn to the wolves that made their reappearance. They drew close to the 'Ghisama' as H'aanit had called it. She reached for her staff, but H'aanit caught her wrist.

"Nay. Leten the forest have the beast. It's life will feeden others. The forest wastes nought." The cleric nodded. She shifted her attention to Primrose again, whose dancing attire left little to the imagination. She shook her head, trying to clear and settle her thoughts as Olberic came to stand at her side.

"My apologies, Sister Ophilia. I should have realized you were inexperienced."

"None are necessary, Sir Olberic. I have fought for my life perhaps once, and I was much more desperate the first time around. I did not expect this… beast, or it's fury." She shivered a little at the memory of it's rage.

"I will be more mindful of that the next time around Sister."

She gave him a warm smile as she responded; brushing a stray blonde hair from her face. "As it turns out, I was protected by my good companions." Linde even found her way over to Ophilia to lick the Cleric's hand. She scratched the snow leopard behind it's ears.

Olberic looked away, toward Primrose. "There is much more to that one, than even I expected." He murmured, and Ophilia knew his words to be for her ears alone. "Though, I am glad you asked to come with us Sister Ophilia." She could sense the gratitude in his words.

But before she could reply, H'aanit's raised voice caught everyone's attention. "Comen, let us returne to S'warkii." H'aanit gave them all an expectant look before she started for the edge of the clearing.

"Shall we then, Sister?" Olberic gestured with that polite smile of his.

"Yes. Coming Primrose?" The dancer once more did not answer but as Olberic and Ophilia moved after H'aanit, she fell in step with them.

* * *

As they came to the entrance of the Whisperwood, Ophilia was suddenly reminded of the corpses they had left unburied. However, there was a man there waiting while leaning on a spade. He raised a hand in greeting.

"Hail, is the beast dead?"

H'aanit stepped forward with a nod, exchanging words with him as Ophilia took notice of the bloodstains. She concluded that this man must have buried them and given them their final rites. He had however, left the wolf corpses.

Considering what H'aanit had said at the clearing, perhaps that was for the best. Ophilia murmured a soft prayer for the fallen under her breath, clasping her hands together over her chest and bowing her head respectfully for a moment.

"May the Flame guide you on your journey onwards."

As she looked up, she noted that Olberic was having a conversation with the man and H'aanit and wandered over to Primrose.

She raised an eyebrow as the cleric came close. Ophilia smiled. "… Nothing, I just wanted to thank you again for saving me is all. I am hoping that we will all be able to get to know one another better."

Primrose shrugged, and Ophilia accepted that as her answer. She turned as Olberic called their names.

"Come my friends, seems there is a bit of a celebration to be had for our victory over the beast!"

* * *

After they refreshed themselves, H'aanit led them to S'warkii's tavern where they could eat, drink, and relax for a little while. They had ordered food and received their drinks. She was still conversing with Olberic when Ophilia noticed that Primrose had disappeared.

It brought a frown to her lips, but she decided against getting up and looking for the dancer. Instead, she drew her journal and quill once more, and began to write.

 _We have made our way to the hunter's village of S'warkii. As I write this, my friends are celebrating our victory over a strange beast that had come to plague the Whisperwood. Ghisama, was the name that H'aanit the Huntress gave us for it._

 _It seems that the beast had been terrorizing the forest and killing for sport – humans and animals alike. The local lord commissioned H'aanit to hunt it down and put an end to it's slaughter._

 _I admit, it was unlike anything I'd ever seen. I thought the Guardian of the First Flame had been terrifying, but looking back I realize the only reason I prevailed then was due to sheer desperation._

 _I must… my resolve cannot waver. I am doing the right thing. I cannot be afraid._

 _Regretfully, my inexperience with battle was made woefully clear to me. Perhaps I will ask Sir Olberic to help me train. I froze up during the fight and it almost cost me. That moment when terror enveloped me and I was so certain that the beast was going to kill me. It was going to kill me before I had finished the Kindling, before I could be there for Lianna when her strength failed, before I could get to know Primrose, and Olberic better, before I could..._

… _But Primrose saved me._

 _She saved me, and I think that I perhaps agree with the words Sir Olberic spoke to me. "There is much more to that one, than even I expected." I cannot help but wonder what has led her to the present, what events have turned her into who she is now._

…

 _Anyway._

 _Sir Olberic is every bit the capable fighter I had imagined him to be, going toe to toe with the beast._

 _H'aanit is also a seasoned huntress, skilled with the bow and axe. With her skills combined with Sir Olberic's, they make a fearsome pair in battle._

 _I have also learned that Primrose also wields the magic of the shadows, in contrast to my light magic. It's a little surprising, but-_

Ophilia found herself pulled away from her journal as Olberic called her name, and it didn't seem like it was for the first time. "Yes? My apologies, Sir Olberic."

He chuckled, a tankard of mead in one hand as he took a drink from it. "No trouble at all Sister Ophilia. H'aanit was simply asking if she could accompany us. It seems her master has gone missing, and she needs to find him. But she is not experienced with the world outside of S'warkii, and has been warned that it is… strange." He paused to take another drink, the gray streaks in his dark hair standing out in the light of the tavern. "As we have fought together, she has deemed us worthy of her trust you see. And so..."

"You need not ask me Sir Olberic. I am just a cleric. One who likely could use some better training for battle so that she doesn't freeze up like that." Ophilia flashed him a smile. "I think H'aanit joining us would be wonderful. I'm not sure what Primrose would think, but… as we discovered today, or perhaps rediscovered. The world is a dangerous place." Ophilia tucked her journal away and took a drink of her water.

"But it is also a place full of wonders… like my traveling companions." Her smile widened. His laugh drew H'aanit's attention from the barkeep as the huntress came back over.

"Yes.. we will leaven on the 'morrow. Tis late, and theren be preparations needed."

"We will stay at the inn for the night H'aanit. But for now, let us celebrate our success!" Olberic answered. Ophilia couldn't help but feel Olberic's enthusiasm as their food arrived. As if on cue, Primrose sat down at the table with them at that same moment, another cloak hung around her.

"Ah, so that's where you were..." Primrose nodded to Ophilia, before looking away. The cleric slid a plate over to Primrose "Well come on then, I think Olberic ordered too much food, but..." She giggled at the sight of him demolishing the contents of his own plate. "We'll need to try to get some before it's all gone." She paused as she noted Olberic and H'aanit conversing once more.

"If I may though... What awaits us in Stillsnow, Primrose?"

The dancer's answer was quiet and as sharp as Olberic's blade, her expression turning hard.

"… Someone I've been looking for."

* * *

Author's note: I don't think I'm very good at action scenes. ._.' Anyway, here's Chapter 3! Motivated by the two reviews I got for the last chapter.

 **EJ17:** I really appreciate you reviewing! I do not think I would actually be writing this much, or updating this quickly if I hadn't gotten any. : 3

 **Addicted to octo:** I thought so too... The stories were intertwined, but not, (because every chapter was played out as if the party did not exist except for the character it centered around.) If anything, that would be my one gripe about the game, I wish the characters had gotten to properly interact more than just the party banter scenes.


	4. Strength

Chapter 4:

Strength

* * *

Sister Ophilia had awoken early, before the others had to prepare for travel the coming day. As she went around and made the small purchases of supplies she needed, she could not help but notice that there was some unrest amongst the hunters. True to her teachings, she'd gone about to inquire what was going on. She tended to an older man who was not faring well with a cough, and while she was no apothecary, she knew some basics of medicine and had her healing magic to help with most things. She applied a balm to a young hunter's arm to ease the pain. She helped another huntress find something they'd misplaced. They were small little tasks, but the thanks and smiles she had received had made it all the worth it.

It was then she had heard about the young boy who had gone missing. His mother had no idea where he had gone, but said he had been over the moon about their exploits the previous day. Those who could fanned out around the village. But Ophilia made straight for the Whisperwood; if the boy wanted to see the body of the beast, there was nowhere else he could have gone.

She had forgotten to leave word for Sir Olberic, Primrose, and H'aanit. But she was sure that time was of the essence – a boy's life was at stake after all. Her eyes darted back and forth as she scanned the trees while trying to recall the path that H'aanit had taken them down toward the heart of the wood. Curiously, she saw very little of the forest's inhabitants, but it had been that way before too. Perhaps they were still recovering from the terror that the Ghisama had inflicted upon them all.

She came to a stop, breathing heavily as she looked this way and that. But the trees all looked the same. Ophilia pursed her lips closed her eyes, a murmured prayer escaping her. "Flame guide me." Ophilia took a deep breath and picked a direction, telling herself that indecision could be the difference between finding the boy in time and not making it at all.

Her foot caught a root and it sent the cleric sprawling into a tree that she barely managed to avoid. But she couldn't avoid crashing into ground beyond it. That's when she heard the growling and the gentle whimpers of a child. Ophilia scrambled to her feet, taking in the situation at a glance – the wolves, the child. She made a split decision and dove for the child just as one of the wolves lunged. She beat the wolf to the child and got her arms around him but she felt it's teeth sink into her shoulder.

It hurt, but she bit down on her lip not to scream. She had to be strong for the boy. She shook the wolf off and gave it a heavy kick before picking herself and the child up off the ground. "Be strong for me. I'm here." She could feel the warm blood spreading from her injury as her white shrawl and robes stained crimson. The boy clung to her for dear life as she glanced around, spying her staff lying across the ground nearby.

It wasn't too far away, but definitely beyond her reach if she wanted to protect the boy. An idea came to her. "Listen, what's your name?" Her voice was warm, soothing, and calm.

"A-Arstan." He responded, his voice a whisper. She shifted, dropping to her knees so she could look at the boy.

"Arstan is it? A fine name. I suspect you will grow up to be a fine hunter." Her smile widened, even as the boy noticed her injury. She cut him off as he was about to speak. "I need you to be brave for me, can you do that?" His jaw clamped shut and he glanced at the wolves circling them before nodding.

"Close your eyes. When I tell you, open them and run for the big tree over there. Can you do that for me?" He nodded again and she could see the resolve forming beneath the fear on his face.

She got back to her feet as one of the wolves leapt at them and managed to catch it's mouth on her gloved wrist, shoving it back even though it bit into the glove. Ophilia winced, but she couldn't let herself be afraid or freeze up again. There wasn't anybody coming after them, after all.

She clasped her hands together over her chest. "Aelfric, Bringer of the Sacred Flame. Lend me your strength." She spoke softly. Eyes alight with magic, she raised a hand and a blinding flash exploded in the glade. "Go! Go Arstan!"

It disoriented both of the wolves and as the boy took off in one direction toward a tree, she sprinted in the other. Ophilia dove for her staff, her hands coming around it as she felt something bite into her ankle. But she had her weapon now and she shifted to club the wolf with everything she had. It howled, releasing her and shifting back. The cleric rolled over and got to her feet a little shakily, holding her staff in both hands as she regarded the wolves. Their attention was still firmly on her.

"Oh Sacred Light..." She began softly as she raised her staff to the heavens. Her weapon began to radiate light and warmth, pulsing with it.

"Shine forth!"

She rapped the butt of her staff against the ground heavily, a ray of light erupting from it's tip to soar up into the heavens. Neither of the wolves seemed intimidated by this as they paced closer. As they both tensed to go in for the kill, a ray of light struck both of them. The magic was enough, one gave a howl and they both fled the glade.

Ophilia let out a sigh of relief as she sank to her knees. "Arstan?" The boy in question came running out of the trees and latched onto her. She chuckled softly as she pressed her free hand to her injured wrist, feeling the warmth as healing magic spread to it. It took a few moments before she wrapped an arm around him and stroked his hair. "You were very brave." All she got was a choked sob in reply, but with what had happened, she figured that was okay.

It took a few moments for him to calm down before giving in to Ophilia's reassurances that everything would be okay. It took even longer for her to heal up her ankle where she'd been bitten. She dared not linger to properly treat all of her injuries.

"Come Arstan. Let's go home." Granted she had not the faintest idea which direction S'warkii lay in, but it was better than staying here while the wolves regrouped. She knew they could come again in greater numbers. The boy seemed to understand and took her unhurt hand as they began their journey back.

As they made their way through the Whisperwood, Ophilia could feel eyes on her that she hadn't felt before. Was it her blood that was drawing them attention like this? It was running down her back, but she pulled the boy on. She was not willing wait around to find out.

She silently prayed for the Flame's guidance once more as they forged onward through the Woods, continuing on as best she could until they came to a divergence in the path. She did not know how long they'd been running, but she could hear howling from down one way. With her strength ebbing, she tugged Arstan down the other path. As they continued on, Ophilia was sure she could hear the wolves were coming. She stumbled, but managed to catch herself despite the fatigue setting in. A few more steps and she found the world spinning. She felt Arstan try to hold her up, but she knew what it all meant as she gave the boy's hand a squeeze.

"Go Arstan." The words were quiet. The boy shook his head. "Please, Arstan." Her entreaty stilled the boy's protests for a moment, before he let go of her hand and took a step, then another. Then he was gone. Ophilia fumbled for her staff as she rose shakily to her feet. Her wrist burned and her shoulder protested as she did so.

They came out of the darkness of the trees, some were drooling. She wondered idly if this was their way of reestablishing themselves at the top of the food chain. The cleric found that she was trembling, but she couldn't let herself be afraid. She had managed to save the boy, for now anyway. She raised her staff and swung it as the wolves pressed in on her.

"Flame guide me..." She touched the lanthorn at her side, double checking that it was still there and as a gesture of faith.

"… Bring your Shade, Night Ode." The words were a whisper on the wind as Ophilia slumped against her staff. There was a sudden flare of dark magic that surrounded Ophilia. Most of the wolves fled but one of them shook it off and tried to lunge at her. The cleric wasn't sure what happened next, but she felt someone gently pry her staff from her hands.

"Ophilia..." She recognized that voice. There was a heavy sigh as she felt Primrose take one of her arms and pull her to her feet, supporting her. Her surprised gaze found the dancer's.

"P-Primrose..? What are you doing here…?"

"Looking for you. Should have known you were in trouble." Ophilia made a mental note that that was the longest sentence she'd ever heard Primrose speak. "Time to go."

* * *

As it turned out, Ophilia had gotten pretty close to S'warkii with Arstan and the child had managed to find his way back. He'd run into the village screaming about how the 'pretty blonde lady' was in trouble. H'aanit and Olberic had been out searching for Ophilia in the surrounding area and thus, it had fallen to Primrose to retrieve her. If nothing else, the dancer was quick.

The cleric in question was currently laid up in bed after her injuries had been tended to. Arstan and his mother had stopped by to express their thanks for Ophilia's courage, but Ophilia had shaken her head. "I'm just glad he made it all right." She had said. "He was very brave." She'd given him a gentle pat on the head. "You'll be a fine hunter some day." They shared a few more words before Arstan's mother bid Ophilia to get some rest and took him home.

Sir Olberic had lectured her over how reckless she had been, and H'aanit had helped her clean up and tend to her injuries properly. As it was, all she needed was rest and the others were aware it would delay their departure from S'warkii for at least a day. She had lost count of how many times she'd apologized.

"You know, Primrose, I believe that's twice I owe you for saving my life." Ophilia spoke up. H'aanit had gone to feel out the state of the forest, and Sir Olberic was practicing outside. That left Primrose who was sitting quietly and reading a book in their inn room with the cleric. A lantern was burning gently on the table, as the sun had set some time ago. But the dancer did not answer her.

"… I must become stronger, so that I can stand on my own." Ophilia decided then that she would ask Sir Olberic for some training the next time they could find an opportunity. She briefly considered asking Primrose about their previous conversation and what they would find in Stillsnow, but abandoned it after a moment. Instead the cleric closed her eyes and tried to get some rest.

 _Yes… I must get stronger… I might have made the decision to take Lianna's place, but I was not entirely prepared for this journey. There is much I still have to learn..._

* * *

Author's Note: Not sure how I feel about this chapter. But I suppose it's a thing. Please R&R! I really appreciate it. I'll also respond to your review, promise!

 **EJ17:** I just appreciate you leaving reviews, since it tells me someone's reading and that encourages me to keep writing. Though, this is my first fic and I'm pretty bad at it. At this juncture, I've finished all of the main stories and am just preparing for the post-game dungeon. I love Primrose's story the most though, even if I'm writing about Ophilia here.


	5. A Dance to Remember

Chapter 5:

A Dance to Remember

* * *

 _My companions are insisting that I take another day to just rest. It's been a long time since I've felt like this, being looked after. The last time was probably when I was an initiate and I got sick and Lianna spent most of the day watching over me._

 _But Sir Olberic is insistent, citing that he talked it over with H'aanit and Primrose and that they'd all agreed that another for me to rest was the right thing to do. These… strangers, who have become friends that I have not known for very long… I take heart in knowing that there are people like them still out there in the world._

 _While I feel that it is very likely that Sir Olberic is the one who convinced the others that another day wouldn't hurt anything, I know that H'aanit is feeling like she should make haste on her own quest to find her master. She talked with me a little and I can understand that, as he has been missing many moons and has not written but once in that time. Were it Lianna, who had been gone for so long and not written me… I believe I too would be worried._

 _Despite Sir Olberic's words of revenge, and despite the fact that it seems to be driving him, it seems strange to me that he is so thoughtful, and kind. I do not believe he has been fully consumed by it, for much of his character shines through despite that. He is thoughtful, mindful, and his principles are still in place. He showed me this the other day when he pledged his blade to H'aanit, despite the fact that we were strangers in a strange place and that we did not entirely know what was going on. He is a knight through and through, and a man of honor._

 _Both Sir Olberic and Primrose have taken turns sitting with me in our room at the inn. Perhaps they agreed so that I would not do anything reckless, but perhaps also to make sure I actually was all right as I kept telling them. Sir Olberic also took the opportunity to regale me with tales of his knighthood, and what it was like growing up and training to be a knight of Hornburg. It sounds as if his past was a warm one, and I am glad for that._

 _Primrose on the other hand has been quiet; attending to her make-up or checking her jewelry. I am unsure of her profession, but… based on the outfit she wears and the jewels, and the way she moves. I would believe her to be some sort of entertainer? Perhaps a dancer? That seems very likely. I still do not know what motivates her, or drives her or why she is so… distant. But she is not as cold as she might want us to think; she saved me not just once, but twice._

 _Looking back… I definitely overdid it. I shouldn't have gone by myself into that forest, especially when I did not know it well. It was a mistake made of my own haste – perhaps a decision made for the best as I was just barely in time, but… While the cost was mine to bear, I did not consider that it would be a problem for my companions._

* * *

Ophilia looked up from her journal as Olberic stood. He glanced over at her. "There seems to be some commotion outside in the village. I'm going to go take a look." He raised a hand as she started to rise. "Stay, and rest." Ophilia frowned, but nodded slowly as Olberic left the room. She took a deep breath before closing her journal and tucking it away. Then she got to her feet and stepped around the room a little to get a feel for how well off she was. The cleric determined then that her balance was fine and that since the world wasn't spinning, all was well. She headed out the door after Olberic, grabbing her staff from where it was resting near the door as she went.

Outside, she could hear what sounded like applause? That was likely what had drawn Olberic's attention to begin with and she headed toward the source. As she stepped outside, Ophilia noted that the sun's light had almost fully faded.

The applause ended as she drew up to Olberic's side, glancing here and there and taking note that the villagers were all focused on the same thing. "Sir Olberic." Her words seemed to startle him from whatever he'd been entranced in. A stern frown formed on his lips.

"I told you to stay, Sister." She could sense his disapproval, and shook her head.

"Perhaps, but if there was trouble… it is my duty to assist." That earned her a sigh from the knight.

"You must learn to take care of yourself as well, Sister Ophilia. But fortunately, there is no trouble to be had. Instead… yes. Look there." Her eyes moved toward what he gestured toward and…

The sight took her breath away.

Someone was playing the lute, but she could only stare nonetheless.

It was Primrose.

Primrose in her element.

Olberic nudged her out of her reverie, but she couldn't spare him a glance as Primrose twirled in her dance.

"Never seen a dancer before, Sister?" Ophilia shook her head.

"Not a dancer like Primrose." She answered quietly.

They both watched on in silence as Primrose twirled some more before she came to a stop, giving a curtsy and speaking up to give her thanks to her audience. It elicited more applause, which Ophilia and Olberic both joined in on. Seems they'd only caught the end of her performance though. Part of her wanted to pepper the dancer with questions, but when Primrose fluttered off between some of the other villagers Ophilia couldn't hide her surprise when she turned to Olberic.

"… Sir Olberic, is this truly the same person we've been traveling with?" She watched him touch his chin thoughtfully as he considered how to answer her.

"Truly, it does not seem like it right now Sister. The Primrose I know is quiet and distant – but here she is talking to the members of her audience this way and that." They both watched on as Primrose moved between villagers, offering them some words of one sort or another. "She is a woman of many talents, it seems." He mused before taking Ophilia's arm gently. "As for you though." His words turned stern. "Come now, back to rest. We will be leaving early on the 'morrow."

She gave him an embarrassed smile and they were both about to depart when Primrose caught them. Ophilia's excitement got the better of her though when she piped up. "Primrose! Your dance was so beautiful. I-I didn't know."

"It was quite extraordinary. I didn't know you were this talented a dancer, Primrose." Olberic chimed in.

Primrose chuckled at their words. "No place quite like home, being on stage." She answered, giving them both a small practiced curtsy. She opened her mouth like she had more to say, but seemed to decide otherwise.

"I meant to apologize to you both before, but… I do apologize for how reckless I was before. I still have a lot to learn." The cleric gave them both a formal bow. "Please forgive me, I will endeavor not to do so again."

Primrose and Olberic both shared a glance before the knight spoke up. "'Tis quite all right Sister Ophilia. It does happen. But next time just let us know what's going on before you rush off."

Ophilia straightened and nodded. "I will, Sir Olberic. I will be ready to leave on the 'morrow." Primrose placed a hand on one of her hips, shifting her weight.

"… Be careful not to do it, Ophilia." She chided, before stepping off. Ophilia watched her back as she moved to talk to some more of her new fans.

"Come now Sister." Olberic's words brought her attention back to him and she nodded.

"Yes yes Sir Olberic, back to the inn. Rest."

* * *

Before Ophilia settled down to rest though, she double checked Aelfric's Lanthorn. Worries settled for the time being, she got ready for bed.

But she wasn't quite tired yet… So she tugged her journal and began to write.

 _I'm not quite tired yet, so before I rest I wanted to record what I just experienced outside. Sir Olberic had gone to investigate some commotion outside so I followed after him, even when he told me not to._

 _As it turns out, Primrose had been dancing to entertain some of the villagers. Perhaps in thanks? I hadn't been sure before when I supposed she might be some kind of entertainer. But it looks like she was indeed a dancer. But..._

 _Her dance was so beautiful._

 _I truly have no other words to describe it. I could hardly tear my eyes away from her. Her passion… her fire. It was such a marvelous thing to behold. She was… incredible. Goodness, I can't stop thinking about it either._

 _Beyond that… she went around and talked to some of the villagers afterwards. Distant and aloof Primrose, taking the time to talk with her audience and the like? It sure was strange. She even chided me afterwards. I am uncertain if words will properly convey the surprise Sir Olberic and I both shared._

 _I think it was the second time she's actually said my name? Considering that she doesn't usually speak much if at all._

 _So which is the real Primrose?_

 _Who is the real Primrose?_

 _Maybe these are questions I shouldn't be considering when I should be focused on the Kindling, my own journey and my failings… Father… Lianna…_

 _But…_

 _Flame take me,_

 _I just want to help her._

Ophilia paused, before she decided to leave it at that and turned the page. She began again on the next.

 _Tomorrow, our journey begins again. Our destination? Stillsnow, for Primrose. She has been searching for someone it seems, and we will accompany her on her journey there. The Flame guided me to these two, and now H'aanit… I hope we can continue to travel together in the days to come, no matter what awaits us there._

 _I intend to ask Sir Olberic to help me with some training concerning my staff. I am fairly confident in my ability with light magic – as I have training from the Order for that. But as I told them too, there is still much I have to learn._

 _Saintsbridge…_

 _Goldshore…_

 _And then finally…_

 _Home, Flamesgrace._

* * *

Author's note: Whew, this chapter was difficult to get through. There's a lot of reflection on Ophilia's part (hopefully so we can get to know her better, as well as her perspectives on the other members of the party.) But we'll be back on the road for the next chapter.

 **EJ17:** As always, I really appreciate you reviewing. : ) Thanks so much!


	6. Primrose

Chapter 6:

Primrose

* * *

Traveling was something that Ophilia was still becoming accustomed to. She couldn't quite keep up with the others, but did her best. Ever vigilant, Olberic would call for breaks when he noticed her slipping a little too far behind. During their breaks, she would often sit and watch him train – taking note of his movements and forms and trying to consider how she might mimic them, but with her staff.

"Rest, Sister. When you are more accustomed with travel, or if we find a quiet moment after reaching Stillsnow, I would be happy to give you a lesson." He meant to keep his word regarding the training she'd mentioned to him before.

The cleric couldn't help but smile. "My thanks, Sir Olberic. I will be looking forward to it." Her eyes wandered to the snow; they'd gotten through the Woodlands fairly quickly and back to the edge of the Frostlands and were drawing near Stillsnow. Her mind drifted back to the bandits they'd been waylaid by. It had been a brief battle, but Olberic, H'aanit and Linde had handled it. Ophilia had seen to their minor injuries afterward.

They were back on the road once again as soon as she was back on her feet and ready to move on. Ophilia made a mental reminder to thank her companions for not minding stopping so much. She suspected Primrose would not have stopped otherwise, though H'aanit seemed intent on learning as much as she could about the rest of Orsterra.

The huntress peppered Olberic with questions as they went. Perhaps it was because he understood her fairly well, or maybe it was because of how much knowledge he possessed. The two of them walked ahead of the cleric, while Ophilia strangely enough found Primrose falling into step with her.

The dancer hadn't said much since they'd left S'warkii, and Ophilia was starting to think that Primrose was just unsure how to properly interact with her newfound companions. They were traveling all this way for her, after all.

"Primrose?" The cleric spoke up as Primrose's expression grew rather stormy. It cleared up almost immediately as the dancer glanced her way. "Are you all right?" Ophilia received a nod in return and found a frown forming on her lips. "You know you can talk to me, right? About anything..."

"… Another time, Ophilia." Primrose responded quietly as Olberic's hearty laugh reached their ears.

"If that's what you want Primrose. I'm here for you." Ophilia was a little surprised at the resolve behind her own words and she could see that Primrose was surprised too, though the dancer hid it well. It was then that Olberic glanced back at the both of them and a question of H'aanit's about the Sacred Flame drew her into the conversation.

* * *

It took another two days, but they reached Stillsnow in one piece. Ophilia had been surprised when they were ambushed by yet more bandits, and once by a number of beasts. The battles had been brief, and the travelers had come out of it little worse for wear.

The village was peaceful with it's gentle drifts and banks of snow, for which it had been named. Ophilia found herself moved, courtesy of it's quiet beauty.

"Well then, now that we've arrived… it has been a bit of a journey. H'aanit, Linde, and I will see about replenishing our supplies." Olberic decided for them. It had been something he and H'aanit had discussed evidently. But as they stopped to chat, Ophilia noticed that Primrose had simply continued on without them.

"Okay. I'll go with Primrose then. She seems to have something in mind." Ophilia returned his nod before breaking into a run to catch up with Primrose. It became clear rather quickly where they were going as Primrose found what she was looking for.

The tavern.

It was lively enough when they stepped in, and Ophilia was surprised once more when she saw that they had a stage. When she turned to ask Primrose why they'd come here, she found the dancer casting off her cloak as she wove her way through the crowd toward the stage.

Ophilia caught the cloak and found a table in the corner to sit, ordering some water for herself. She knew what Primrose had in mind. She could feel some eyes on her but was confident that once Primrose started dancing, she wouldn't feel so out of place.

When Primrose took the stage, she drew every eye in the tavern; jewelry clinking and flashing she began to dance. Her radiance extinguished every conversation, and drew the entirety of the tavern to the stage.

Ophilia watched Primrose greet her audience and admirers as the dancer came down from the stage to thunderous applause and whistling. She still didn't know what to make of it, especially considering Primrose's demeanor while they traveled. But judging from the crowd, she wasn't going to be able to catch Primrose's attention for a while either.

"Excuse me, Miss..."

Ophilia turned to look at the woman who had addressed her as she answered. "Yes? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Pray you could tell me… the dancer. Your companion; I saw you both come in together. Her name?"

She didn't see any harm in answering a simple question. "Her name is Primrose." But she wasn't expecting the gasp, or how the woman's features twisted in shock.

"… Lady Primrose." Her words were barely a whisper as Ophilia got to her feet and steadied the woman just in time.

"Are you all right?" Ophilia asked, as she eased the woman into the chair she had just been occupying.

"Y-Yes… I… I must speak with her."

"Speak with whom?" The dancer's voice drifted from over Ophilia's shoulder.

"Someone you know, Primrose?" Ophilia inquired as she shifted aside. Though, it may have been a mistake as she watched Primrose stiffen.

"Lady Primrose..." The woman spoke, rising to her feet. "… Truly, it is you. Isn't it…?" There was a brief pause as the two women stared at each other before Primrose took a step closer.

"… Arianna?"

As Arianna wiped a tear away, a bright smile emerged on her. "I am honored that you remember me, Lady Primrose. I was but a humble servant to House Azelhart, after all… Goodness me. All this time… It must be the Sacred Flame's guidance that has brought us here this day." Arianna's words brought a smile to Ophilia's lips as well.

The cleric took a few steps away though. They were familiar with each other and she did not want to interrupt – until Primrose caught her hand and shot her a meaningful glance. When Ophilia halted, the dancer let go of her hand.

"Ten years… has it truly been so long? Ten years since… " Primrose trailed off.

"I was afraid we had lost you, my lady. But how you've grown. You are more beautiful than ever." Arianna changed the subject. Primrose chuckled as she shook her head.

"Stillsnow is a long way from home… May I ask how it is you are here, Arianna?"

Arianna paused before answering, choosing her next words carefully. "I was… relieved of my duties, after that… incident. I knew not what to do, and drifted from city to city. Simply keeping myself fed was… challenging. Somehow, my travels brought me here, and now..." Arianna trailed off. Primrose opened her mouth to inquire further before her former servant changed the subject. "Lady Primrose. What brings you to Stillsnow?"

"I am searching for someone." Primrose drew a folded piece of parchment. "… And this map led me here in search of him. Do you know of this place?" The dancer asked as she unfolded it to show Arianna.

Something crossed Arianna's expression then, as she answered. "I… I do not. I'm sorry, my lady. I cannot help you." It lingered for a moment as Primrose considered this.

"Please Arianna, if you know something..." Primrose's soft entreaty took Ophilia completely by surprise.

"… Very well then. Not here though, let us speak at our dormitory."

"Whatever would make you comfortable, Arianna."

* * *

The walk gave Ophilia time to truly process what she had learned. Primrose? A noble? She wasn't sure she could reconcile that image with the Primrose that she knew. Further more… a man? A map? Primrose had also wanted Ophilia to stay for one reason or another.

 _Does Primrose not know how to tell me, even though she wants me to know?_

As they stepped into the dormitory, there were a few other women in the building. Each was doing their own thing and ignoring the newcomers.

"… This serene little town has a dark, dirty secret Lady Primrose." Arianna began softly as she shut the door behind them. "A brothel, frequented by patrons from the realm over." Shame filled her quiet words. "… and this is where I make my living."

Ophilia gasped quietly and Primrose's expression twisted.

"Flamesgrace isn't too far… Stillsnow is a convenient place, because of that. This brothel- our existence. It's kept a secret because some of our customers would be.. inconvenienced. It is perhaps the poorest-kept secret in the Frostlands, but the public turns a blind eye." Arianna took a few steps away.

"No one would dare write the location down on a map, but a meeting place from which they could guide customers on the other hand..."

"… May I ask a favor of you then, Arianna?"

"Anything, my lady."

"Take me to this meeting place tonight. This man I'm looking for… a man with the mark of the crow tattooed upon his left arm." Another soft entreaty from the dancer.

"It leads to a carriage, which is driven by a very… curt coachman. It is also true that the owner of the brothel bears such a mark… But when you find him..."

"I will only do what I must, Arianna."

"… The carriage is scheduled to be here tonight, my lady. But it is not due quite yet." Arianna's eyes darted between Primrose and Ophilia. "… But if you will remain in the village, I will come find you when it has."

The two shared a nod as Primrose turned to leave. "… Thank you, Arianna." Ophilia was two steps behind her.

"We will need to find Olberic, and H'aanit." Primrose stated, taking a few steps before Ophilia caught her arm.

"… Primrose, what happened ten years ago?" Ophilia didn't expect Primrose's expression to harden the way that it did.

"My father was killed, and I will have my revenge." Her words were as sharp as the dagger she carried and Ophilia let go of Primrose's arm as the dancer trudged off.

 _Oh Primrose… Revenge…?_

She could only stare in shock at Primrose's retreating back. Suddenly it was just all too much and Ophilia had to sit down on the little steps that lay before the door to the dormitory. It opened a moment later, and she was joined on the steps as Arianna sat down next to her.

"… She did not tell you?"

Ophilia shook her head as tears stung her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, looking up at the sky. "… I knew that she was pained and burdened by something. I knew not what it was. Hearing her talk so much today… it's the most I've ever heard her voice. She has always been aloof and distant as we traveled together. She puts on a show when she dances, and when she greets her audience, but..." The cleric felt Arianna's hand on her shoulder, and the gentle squeeze.

"Here I was, so afraid I would never see my father again when Primrose has been living that for ten years… And I couldn't see it. I couldn't see it, even though I lost my real parents too. She went out of her way to save me, and I still can't find a way to repay that debt." Her voice was close to breaking as she continued. "I know not how to help her, even though helping people is why I chose this path."

"… But you can share it, Miss." Arianna answered gently. "Especially if you understand her pain. She did not tell you for a reason, and I believe that the lovely young girl that she was, is still in there somewhere. I could hear her tonight as we spoke. I'm no cleric, nor am I a paragon of all that is good in this world with this circumstance, but… it's not over for her yet. And if she is going to plunge into all of… _this_ , then she will need friends and allies; people to rely on. Wonderful people with big hearts like yourself."

Ophilia glanced over at Arianna. "… My name is Ophilia. Ophilia Clement."

"Ophilia, the Flame has guided us unto this path for a reason. You must know this better than I do. Mayhap you can make the difference that I know I cannot for Lady Primrose."

Ophilia nodded slowly, wiping at her eyes again. "… When I was younger, I had Lianna by my side. Who saved me from myself. Who dragged me from the depths of my own despair..." Her voice rose as she spoke. "… You're right, Miss Arianna. The very least I can do is walk alongside her, especially now that I know what weighs so heavily upon her heart."

* * *

Author's Note: And finally, Ophilia learns a little more about Primrose and her past! I apologize for the infrequent updates. I write as work and life allow for. : ) On the other hand, I want to take a moment to thank my readers for the follows and favorites. I'm a little surprised? I don't think my writing is that good. ._.'

 **EJ17:** I was originally going to write this from Primrose's perspective, but ended up deciding otherwise at the last moment. Not sure if my characterization of any of the charas is particularly well done, but I am trying. Again, thank you for the review. : )


	7. Revenge

Chapter 7:

Revenge

* * *

It was dark, inside the cave. A hooded lantern was ablaze in Primrose's hand as she led them through it. While Olberic had tried to dissuade her from this rash action, when he caught wind that it was a brothel and when there were women who were trapped in it's service, his tune had changed quite quickly. H'aanit found the whole concept of a brothel rather strange, but accompanied them to learn more.

When Arianna had come to get them, she had warned them that the coachman of the carriage was very… curt. Indeed, he was quite immune to Primrose's charms and they were certain that he wouldn't budge for a Sister of the Sacred Flame either. Of course, if they really _were_ new girls as they had told him, a cleric wasn't exactly going to fit very well.

A trip to the general store had fixed that, though the shopkeeper had been rather appalled to discover that he had such clothes available for sale. As such, Ophilia was clothed very similarly to Primrose, though she also had an opaque veil that rested on the back of her head. She had also insisted on white, and the dancer had been gracious enough be fine with it.

Ophilia wasn't sure if she could die from embarrassment. From both the look the coachman had given her and Primrose, to the raised eyebrow of Olberic. Still, it wasn't exactly attire for the Frostlands and Primrose had also given her a warm cloak and insisted on boots and leggings.

Of course, they had also ended up dragging the tavernkeeper into the mess, as Oren the coachman still had refused them. Primrose had charmed him into assisting them, and they seemed to work out some sort of deal concerning the debts that Oren had. Things had proceeded rather smoothly from there.

Olberic and H'aanit had agreed that they would follow the carriage discreetly, as the knight didn't fit the clientele and H'aanit did not know enough to pose as one of the 'new girls.' Ophilia thought she didn't know enough either, but when Primrose had mentioned going herself, she had reconsidered that and gone along with it with Arianna's words ringing in her ears.

Arianna had accompanied them on the coach as well, and had parted ways with them after directing them to this cave It was well hidden some distance away from the road. She had mentioned that she had to 'go to work.' The large manse that she had called the Obsidian Parlor was rather intimidating where it stood, nestled amongst the forested hills. She made mention of the buying and selling of girls, and how many would appear and disappear abruptly and how she was afraid that it might happen to her. But when asked why she would not leave…

Arianna had replied:

"… Where else would I have to go?"

Ophilia hadn't had an answer for that. She was still dwelling on it as they continued through the cave. Though several beasts attempted to ambush them, H'aanit was vigilant enough to warn them something was coming close.

Despite the slow going and the inhabitants of the cave, they finally found a set of stairs hewn into the stone that led up into a set of stone hallways told them that they had arrived.

Primrose doused the lantern and set it aside as they entered the Parlor. She peered around the corner of a hallway before gesturing and they all followed her. Surprisingly enough, they did not run into any guards, at least not until another junction where Primrose walked around a corner and then quickly stepped back.

"Guards. Must be someplace important." She peered around the corner carefully again. "Just three..." Olberic stepped up and placed his hand on her shoulder, drawing her gaze.

"H'aanit and I will distract them then, and prevent reinforcements from interrupting your time with the Master." He drew his blade, sharing a nod with H'aanit and Linde. Weapons in hand, they charged around the corner of the hallway, filling the air with the sounds of battle.

As Primrose moved to go, Ophilia caught her hand and gave it a brief squeeze. "I'm with you, Primrose." Primrose only nodded. The dancer took a deep breath, and then ran around the corner with Ophilia right behind her. They ran past their companions who were fighting with the guards. From the corner of her eye, she could see one of the guards fleeing in another direction. Seems Olberic had been right about reinforcements.

The guards had been guarding a passageway, which led to another room. The room was spacious and dimly lit, with a set of 4 stairs that led up to the Master's throne. Ophilia was at Primrose's side as they strode into the room and they laid eyes on him. She took in his blonde hair, his hard features, his black leathers, and the tattoo on his arm all at once. She could hear the dim ringing of conflict behind them as well.

"Mark of the crow on his left arm..." Primrose was muttering to herself, eyes glued to him. Although it seemed he had not noticed them quite yet…

"So we finally meet again." The dancer called out, drawing her dagger. "Oh how I've waited for this day..."

The man only tilted his head, studying them from his throne. "Have we met, milady?" He replied. "Wait a moment..." A moment of silence. "… Didn't I see you dancing on a stage in some desert town?"

Ophilia had her staff in hand, just listening to the exchange.

"I am Primrose Azelhart." Primrose cast aside her cloak at that moment, prompting Ophilia to do the same. It would just get in the way against a foe like this.

"My my… the young lady of House Azelhart? A little far from home, aren't you?" He got to his feet, opening his arms in a gesture of welcome. "Why yes… I'd be all too happy to welcome Geoffrey Azelhart's little girl. He was a tough old bastard, good with a blade." He grinned. "Your father made far too many enemies little girl. It's bad for one's health, you know."

"He did not deserve to die!" Primrose fired back, her voice thick with emotion.

"He did. He came to know something that he had no business in knowing. And so we swept him, and his knowledge back under the rug." His grin grew wider as he flexed his thick biceps.

Primrose's dagger spun in her hand. "My father always told me to be true to my beliefs..." She began. "To have faith in myself, and never fail to carry out what I knew must be done." She raised her weapon and pointed it at him. "You three, bearing the mark of the crow. I will kill you all." Her voice turned cold. "That is the only thing I believe in now; My reason for being."

"You aren't the first little girl, nor will you be the last." He drew his own blade. "I will bury you, just as I've buried the rest." He drew up to his full height, brandishing his weapons and sending the three girls around his throne scrambling to get out of the way. "I am Rufus, the left wing of the crow." He declared as he approached the top of the steps. "Now come, precious daughter of House Azelhart. I will send you to your father's side."

He leapt down the stairs and charged at them the moment he hit the ground. Primrose met his charge and deflected his blade, scoring a shallow cut across his stomach as she rolled past him. He turned and swiped with his sword, missing as she danced away from the blow. A ray of magic struck and burned him from behind as Ophilia made her presence known.

"She's not alone, you thug." The cleric exclaimed as she pointed her staff at him again. He was a tall man though and reached into his coat, drawing and throwing a knife at Ophilia in the same motion. She barely threw herself aside in time to avoid it.

Primrose darted in and struck but Rufus was able to catch her strike with his sword just in time. "Little girl's got some claws after all." He grinned at her, and her expression hardened.

"Little girl knows how to use them." She shot back, dancing away from his next blow and putting her hands together, palms toward him. But while Rufus's attention was on Primrose, Ophilia had crept up on him. She angled her staff and tripped the crow as he raised his sword toward the dancer.

He rolled over and swept out with his sword, Ophilia only barely deflecting the blow with her staff. As he leapt to his feet and she blocked his next strike, he leaned in close over their deadlocked weapons – looking her up and down. "Hmm… You aren't so bad looking either, little lady. You'd be perfect as one of my girls." She shivered a little at his words, shaking her head.

"I don't think so." He shoved her back forcefully and she lost her footing, falling over herself. Ophilia scrambled to pick herself up, moving just in time to avoid his next blow.

"You sure precious? I could set you up for an easy and lovely life." He grinned from ear to ear and it made Ophilia's skin crawl.

The cleric saw it forming at his feet though. "I'm afraid I must decline. I have other obligations." She answered as she pointed her staff at him.

At the same time, dark magic rose from the circle at his feet and encased him in a pillar of onyx and violet light. Rufus screamed as he couldn't move, even as Ophilia's light lanced him through the chest.

The magic dissipated after a moment and Rufus fell to his knees. And then Primrose was there, shoving her dagger into his back and twisting it. With a roar, he picked her up bodily and threw her over his shoulder, at Ophilia. The cleric dropped her staff as they collided, and the impact sent them both tumbling to the ground.

Dazed, Ophilia tried to pull herself out from under Primrose. The dancer didn't respond to her touch and Ophilia could see that she was bleeding from the head. The cleric did manage to get out from under her after a moment, just in time to see Rufus finally managing to grasp the dagger in his back and pull it out. He held it in his hand before he spoke up with a dark chuckle. "'Faith shall be your shield' huh? I'm afraid it's time I put an end to this… farce." His hand snapped out in their direction.

Ophilia watched the dagger leave his hand as he threw it at them, and she made her decision. She shifted over Primrose and it buried itself in her back. She screamed because it hurt. She was so caught up in the pain that it surprised her when Rufus picked her up by the hair, standing behind her. "Yes, I do think you'll do nicely my pet..." She struggled a little, until he twisted the dagger just a little. That silenced her protests. "Be a good little girl and wait for me to finish with this one."

He pulled the dagger from her back and threw her aside. "Now then. Say hello to your father for me, would you?" Rufus loomed over Primrose as he raised her dagger.

Ophilia screamed again. "No! Primrose!" She could only watch from where she was lying on the floor.

As he brought the dagger down, the dancer's hands caught his by the wrist. "Faith, shall be your shield." Her words echoed through the room as there was a flurry of motion. The next thing Rufus knew, he was lying on his back and Primrose had his sword in one hand, and her dagger in the other. "And I will have my vengeance."

She was standing over him when he started laughing. "Vengeance hm? Is it as sweet as you dreamed it would be, all these years?" Primrose shifted, and she held his sword to his neck.

"This is only the beginning." She answered.

"Hah… so it is. But you'll never know the truth. Not without going home… to Noblecourt. Do you have the strength to face it?" He was taunting her.

Primrose leaned down and with her dagger, cut his throat before stabbing him in the chest. As he fell still, she dropped his sword and took a deep breath before a hand touched her shoulder. She pulled her dagger from his chest and it was at Ophilia's neck before she realized who it was.

"You got hurt because of me." She stated tonelessly.

"It was my turn to protect you." Ophilia answered as Primrose pulled her arm back, spinning her dagger before sheathing it. The cleric winced. "He's… dead then?" She wobbled a little, and Primrose caught her arm to steady her.

"Yes, it is done. Careful Ophilia… He stabbed you, didn't he?" Ophilia was surprised to hear the concern in Primrose's voice.

"It's mostly healed. It just took more out of me than I thought it would." Ophilia answered. It was then that Olberic burst into the room.

"Are you both all right?" His sword was bloody in his hand, and the two ladies shared a glance.

"Yes… it's done. Let's get out of here." Primrose answered for them both.

"Good timing then, it's time to go. We just routed another group of guards and I think it's safe to say they know there are intruders in the building." Olberic gestured.

Arianna burst into the room as he finished speaking. "Time is of the essence. I told the guards I saw the intruders fleeing to a different part of the Parlor, but we must go. Quickly now."

"Ophilia, you can use my shoulder. Come, let us leave." She spared one glance over her shoulder at the corpse of Rufus.

"Primrose?" Ophilia murmured.

"It's nothing." Primrose shifted to better support Ophilia as they left the room and the corpse behind.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi again! : ) Another chapter, this one is mostly action though. I may look at rewriting the start of the chapter since I think I confused myself while writing it. Want to thank my readers for favoriting and following once again!

 **EJ17:** Honestly, I'm pretty excited for it too. But the 'ending' is so far away! : 3 I did finish the Gate of Finis today though! As always, thank you for the review.


	8. Truth

Chapter 8:

Truth

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit of a departure from my usual writing style, as I try something a little different. Let me know if it seems better, or worse than the other chapters. : )

* * *

The sound of the door closing woke me. I could tell that whoever it was had been trying to be quiet and as I sat up slowly, brushing the sleep from my eyes, I could also tell that it hadn't woken our other companion. H'aanit was sound asleep with Linde curled up next to her on her bed.

It took me a moment to catch my bearings before I slid out of bed and got dressed as quietly as I could. I did not want to wake H'aanit either. It was significantly more comfortable in my cleric's robe and shrawl, than it had been in that dancing garb that I'd had to wear before. At my best guess, it was pretty late in the night as well… and since H'aanit was present, it meant that Primrose had been the one to sneak out. A quick glance around the room also told me that her things were missing. I tugged my boots on and was out the door and bolting through the inn before I let my worries overtake me.

Stillsnow was serene at this hour and I'm not sure why it surprised me. I had a bad feeling... but I shook it off. She wouldn't just leave, right? I followed Primrose's fresh footprints in the snow and berated myself for forgetting to grab my staff just in case. I knew Primrose could take care of herself too, but… I was still worried. What was she doing up at this hour anyway?

It was a familiar sort of cold that was my companion as her footprints led me out of town, and up into the hills a short ways. I stopped when I heard her voice.

"… I know that I must avenge you father, but…" There was a pause. "But I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me either. I have survived all of this time by myself, and so I should walk this path by myself. The only people left who need to die or hurt, are the two that I have yet to find."

I took a few more quiet steps to crest the hill, and saw Primrose looking up at the stars. She must have been talking to herself.

"… Admittedly, it is the only thing that drives me. The only thing that binds me to life. I live for this revenge, and nothing else." She sounded so sad… "… and I know not what awaits me when it is all over. I felt a pang of it as I plunged your dagger into the breast of Rufus, the left wing of the crow. Part of me rejoiced that I had finally managed to avenge you, at least a little bit. But the rest of me was… empty.

"I heard Ophilia mention to Olberic while they were sharing stories, that revenge leaves the world poorer for it – as lives taken do not make up for a life already lost. But… I cannot face you again until I have done it; not until I have taken the full extent of my revenge upon those who murdered you in cold blood.

"Flame take me, I am trying. It is difficult to hold myself true to my mission. Part of me is tired of being alone; tired of the pain, the dishonor, and the horrible things I suffered at the hands of _that man_ , but… It is as you said father. 'Faith shall be your shield.' And as such, the only thing I can believe in now, is my revenge."

She was so lost in her own thoughts that when I hugged her from behind, she went right for her dagger. But she stopped when she realized I wasn't trying to kill her, or incapacitate her.

"Ophilia…?" Her voice was quietly full of surprise, and I could see her features twisting around into something completely mortified.

"You don't have to be alone." I murmured gently as I hugged her all the more tightly. "I know that you have suffered, Primrose. I know that you simply endure. I now know that you have such a big heart, but you are afraid to show it. You fear letting people get close to you again, because you know the feeling of losing the most important person to you. I understand now, that's why you are so aloof, and distant. Even when you went out of your way to protect me, or pull me from danger." She stiffened in my arms, and I took a small breath.

"But you aren't alone. I'm here, Sir Olberic and H'aanit are here as well. You don't have to do this by yourself." I reached for one of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Revenge or not. Whatever it is that lies at the end of this road, we will face together, and my heart knows that you're worth it." I could feel her trembling as her free hand clenched into a fist.

"No, you don't know Ophilia. You couldn't possibly know or understand what I've done all in the name of vengeance."

"No sin is too great to be forgiven. I too, went against the teachings of the Order, and took the lanthorn even though I was not the one chosen. Because of my decision..." My voice wavered. "… I will never see my adoptive father again. He told me before I left that he felt his time was coming. There are a great many things I have not told him; things that I wish I had the opportunity to tell him. But those sorts of things are closed to me now.

"I lost both of my true parents long ago… many years ago. Perhaps it was the guidance of the flame, or fate, but it is what brought me to my adoptive family. I spent so much time lost in my grief, that I did not know how the sun could possibly rise and shine each day. My heart had been torn apart after all." Primrose opened her mouth to speak, and I shook my head.

"… But someone showed me that despite the loss, despite the pain – there is still light left for me in this world. Lianna brought me back to the land of the living with her love, attention, and careful ministrations. She showed me her treasures and dragged me out to pick flowers… she taught me how to live again. How to live not just for myself, but for my parents.

"I will say it again, I know not what you have suffered. Perhaps I will never be able to understand it fully… but I can understand at least a little bit of how you're feeling and I will not let you be alone, as long as you don't mind tolerating me."

I squeezed her again. A moment passed by in silence before she pulled herself from my arms and sat down, patting the ground next to her. I sat down next to her and felt her lean against me as she spoke.

"… I had a happy childhood, Ophilia. Full of warmth and light. Even though my father was a bit stern… Simeon, the gardener." The smile that touched her lips was so fond and radiant. "Argus, Arianna to name a few." That smile faded away into a whisper of what it was. "… But then they came and took my father away from me. I spent my years looking and searching for the men who killed him. The men who bore the mark of the crow. I would have my revenge. To that end, I ended up in Sunshade – the City of Pleasures.

"… I ended up there because I had heard that one of the crows I was searching for occasionally visited the city's tavern. So I learned to dance and entertain. And dance I did, it is perhaps the one skill I have that I am confident in. To survive, I fell in with a certain man named Helgenish." A look of disgust crossed her face as I listened in silence, touching her arm and giving it a squeeze to remind her I was here.

"I dared not get close to anyone else. I have always concealed my lineage, as a means of protecting myself – the crows could not know I still lived, or that I was coming for them. But the other girls were very cruel. Then, there was Yusufa…" Her features softened. "While the other girls were cruel to me for one reason or another, she was kind to me because I stood up for her. In the end, she has been perhaps my only friend in all this time." Primrose's voice shook with emotion as she continued her story.

"One fateful night, I saw him – a man with the mark of the crow. As soon as I laid eyes on him I knew that my revenge was near and I would no longer have to endure the dishonor and disgust that Helgenish visited upon me. Yusufa noticed, of course and distracted him as I chased after Rufus – but it was not meant to be. As I climbed from the catacombs, Helgenish was waiting with his men and Yusufa.

"He stabbed her before throwing her dying body at me. She died for me, Ophilia. In her final moments she asked if we'd truly been friends, as she had been alone for her entire life and always wanted one and I told her that yes, we had been.

"It was then that I cast off the chains that Helgenish had thought he bound me with. I killed him and all of his cronies. It was off of his body that I gained that map that led me – us here, to Stillsnow."

I could feel my heart squeezing inside of my chest.

"Olberic… He had been in such a rush, such a hurry to save a young boy who had done nothing wrong. I could not simply stand aside when I heard and rushed off after him. His story is his own, but… after that we were passing by Flamesgrace when we met you."

She lapsed into silence and I wiped a few tears away from my eyes before considering how to answer.

"Primrose… Thank you for having the courage to share your story with me." She must have had a lot of faith and trust in me, to tell me all of this now. I chose my words carefully as I gave her arm another squeeze. "I will not lie to you… I've become quite fond of our little family." I felt her start with a little bit of surprise. "And I will not- I _cannot_ abandon you in your time of need. I know I cannot bear your pain or your burden for you, but mayhap I can help ease it, even if but a little. As surely as the sun rises each day, I will be here for you. I am not asking you to open your heart or for things to change immediately, and I know that trust may be difficult, but just as you have put your faith and trust in me this night, I will put my faith and trust in you as well." I gave her a warm and knowing smile. "… You were planning on leaving us all behind anyway, weren't you? Not for yourself, but for our sakes – so that none of us would have to bear your burden."

She looked away.

"But is that not up to us? A choice for each of us to make? And little by little, we are becoming a small little family on our own. At least, that's how I feel. It's my choice to stay by your side. I _want_ to, Primrose. I want to be here for you. That's what I learned from talking with Arianna about… what I discovered. Things happened so quickly that I never got a chance to tell you before we were facing Rufus by ourselves… and I couldn't let him kill you..."

"… So you shielded me with your own body while I was dazed. I know Ophilia… you scared the life out of me. I could only think 'Please, not again...'; It was like seeing Yusufa dying in front of me all over again without being able to do anything about it." Primrose shuddered, though if it was from being honest, or from the memory – I wasn't terribly sure. Her sudden honesty was… surprising, but I could tell she was trying now in earnest.

"But I'm here, and I'm still alive, thanks to you." I reminded her gently. Her hand found mine as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"So you are."

"So I am. Are you… are you still planning on leaving us behind?"

"I… No, I can't say that I am."

"Good, because I don't think any of us would let you go alone." I giggled as I squeezed her hand once more, looking up at the stars. "… And it is late. Mayhap we should be getting back." I shifted a little, getting ready to get up.

"… Ophilia?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stay just like this for a little bit longer?"

I couldn't say no.

"… Of course Primrose."

* * *

Author's Note: Even after writing it and rereading it, I am unsure if I like it. But it was different, right? R&R! Let me know if I should continue in this sort of fashion, or if I should go back to the previous way I was writing.

 **EJ17:** Getting to the gate was really easy, just takes a bit of side questing and some legwork. Getting through the 8-Boss gauntlet was also really easy with my main team. Then I got a nasty surprise when the last boss required two teams of four and my other four were horribly underleveled. It took a lot of grinding and a _lot_ of bewildering grace uses + every exp/jp modifier possible(extra exp skill, extra jp skill, both the exp and jp accessories) in order to get everyone up to lvl 70+ (Primrose/Ophilia were both lvl 84 going into the final boss, with Olberic being the next highest at 78) and deciding who should be in what party, and how best to tackle the fights. I had a blast though. Thanks for reviewing though, I look forward to what you have to say about this chapter! :D


	9. Confused Answers

Chapter 9:

Confused Answers

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit strange, but bear with me.

* * *

 _Primrose PoV_

Arianna saw us off from Stillsnow. It was likely some remnant of loyalty from when she had been a maid of mine house. Before we departed, I gave her with most of the leaves I had. I was indebted to her in a sense and she had been a loyal servant. I could not blame her for the path her life had dragged her down, but I could give her the means to find a better life for herself. She had pieced together what I was living for, my revenge. But she thanked me anyway for her freedom, as Rufus was dead. The Parlor… Stillsnow's dark secret was no more without it's master.

The others stood some distance away near the edge of town, waiting for me as I spoke to her. We had already decided that our destination would be Victor's Hollow. It just made sense with how close it was.

Her question stuck with me though, even though I gave her my answer. She had asked me: "Lady Primrose, what do you believe in?"

"… Even though I have asked myself that very question over and over again… when I have asked myself if I should be walking down this path, the only answer I have ever come to is this." I had tapped my dagger, and I think she understood. "I will avenge my father."

She had clasped her hands together and I could see the pain my words brought her. But it was the truth.

"… Farewell, Arianna. Be well. I do hope our paths cross again someday."

As we departed, she called out one last time. Not to me, but to Ophilia.

"Sister Ophilia!" Arianna had waved. "Please, remember your promise!"

The cleric had waved back to her. "I will!"

Admittedly, I didn't know what that was all about, but the time I had spent with Ophilia the night before last still weighed heavily upon my mind. I did not want to dwell on it, and to take my mind off of things, I asked Olberic about what it was like on his journey to become a knight. He had stopped walking at my words, surprise written across his features for a brief instant, before regaling all of us with a tale from his days as a squire.

Seems he had been quite a rascal, in his youth, as he painted the scene of a young Olberic stealing eggs from the cook to tuck away in one of his fellow squires' bunk which had offered him great entertainment. I could tell it was a fond rememberence for him, and returned the favor by offering him a tale of my own from the lifetime I had lived in Sunshade – a tale of how outrageous and entitled people could be when they thought money could buy them everything.

Before we knew it, one tale in turned beckoned another and Ophilia was telling us about her adoptive sister and some of the things Lianna had gotten up to in order to bring a smile to her face. Her words lent great credence to Lianna, and it was clear to me how much she treasured and adored her sister.

I almost wondered how Ophilia could bear to be apart from her, when I remembered the answer. But we all laughed pleasantly at their antics.

When we stopped for the evening and found a place off the road to make a sort of camp, H'aanit went hunting as was her wont with Linde. Olberic set about tending to the camp and getting a campfire going – it was quite a challenge with all of the snow, but he managed somehow.

Afterward, he beckoned to Ophilia and directed in her running through a number of drills that he had thought of in order to help her learn to defend herself with her staff more properly. Once he was sure she would be able to continue without his guidance, he drew his blade and went through a few drills and motions of his own. Up until I challenged him that is. He wore his shocked expression openly this time, even though he agreed.

He was exactly what his title implied: unyielding. While I was faster than he was, he made up for it by not only having a longer reach with his sword over my dagger, but for having an impenetrable defense. It was fitting for a knight of renown such as himself and we sparred to a standstill. He reacted quickly, and his instincts tempered by his experience served him well. If I hadn't been sure of his sword arm before, I was now. He seemed to have a healthy respect for how nimble I was too, afterwards.

I think we were all surprised too when H'aanit announced that dinner was ready. She had prepared some sort of stew while we were sparring and while Ophilia had been focusing on her drills. When Ophilia asked, H'aanit said simply that she had caught a rabbit or two and foraged for some herbs.

Her cooking was quite delicious.

I volunteered for first watch, because I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep yet; there was still much on my mind. Ophilia steadfastly insisted on taking second watch, and Olberic eventually acquiesced to her wishes, saying that he would take the third watch since H'aanit had prepared dinner.

It was… nice, even as the others settled in for the night.

But, I had to contend with my feelings and Ophilia. I did not even know where to begin with unraveling all of it.

Ophilia knew now, knew what lurked in my heart. She knew that my journey could only end in blood. She was a Sister of the Order of the Sacred Flame; a shining beacon of all things good and pure in this world. I did not deserve a friend like her.

…

Is that what we were?

Had we become… friends?

It was almost a foreign concept, but I remembered Yusufa's dying words. It had been a dream for her to finally have a friend and admittedly, I did not feel quite so lonesome as I had before. There was a certain comfort to be had in the fact that… well, someone knew.

Looking back, she'd been sneaking glances at me most of the day too. If she thought I hadn't noticed...

My mother had once told me that we all needed someone to 'let down our hair around.' I wonder if this is what she meant. Someone I didn't need to hide from.

It was easy to see how anyone could be fond of Ophilia. Her warm and sunny smile, her desire to help others. Though she was still learning the ways of the world, it made her all the more endearing.

… And despite not knowing me for very long, she had not only risked her life for mine, but she had made the decision that she wanted to be there for me. While I continue to push her away, I realize now that she might never let go.

… She was right too, I'm afraid. What's more, there is much I'm running from – painful memories I cannot bring myself to recall or think about.

Then I felt it – the smallest ember of that familiar feeling of warmth that threatened to turn me into a sobbing wreck. I stamped down on it, knowing full well that I could not afford to feel that if I were to carry out my revenge.

As confused as I am with my feelings...

I couldn't have things to hold me back.

* * *

 _Ophilia PoV_

We had all talked and agreed that Victor's Hollow would be our next destination. It wasn't that far but it would cost us a little backtracking.

As Arianna saw us off, I promised myself that I would remember what Arianna told me, and what she asked of me. She asked me to be there for Primrose, and while our departure had been delayed another day or two, it had been because Primrose had convinced the others that I needed a bit more rest. I learned too that it is much more difficult to heal myself, than it is to heal others. I wondered privately if they were starting to sense a trend.

Still, as I waved back, I couldn't help but feel like I'd finally managed to get through to Primrose. Indeed, her distant demeanor had faded some in the day leading up to our departure. She had sat with me the entire day. While she had been reading a book and I caught up my journal on events that had transpired, I could not help but feel like it was because we had grown closer.

I was glad. I did not want her to be alone.

She did not try to sneak out again without us.

Once we were on the road, she was animated and lively – enough that she shocked Sir Olberic with a quiet question about what things were like, growing up to become a knight. He took it with good grace, sharing a piece of his story with us. I glanced over at Primrose a couple times during the story, even as she laughed with us. It was almost as if the distant and aloof Primrose had evaporated.

But when Olberic's tale ended, she surprised all of us by recounting some of the stranger and silly things that she'd seen during her time as a dancer. I remembered what she said about that time, but it did not seem to cause her pain to recount some of the childishness she had borne witness to.

When the evening rolled around and H'aanit left to do some hunting with Linde, even Sir Olberic had to admit things had changed. While he was making good on his word and working me through some drills to know better how to defend myself, he also sparred with Primrose once he was sure I'd be comfortable training by myself.

Admittedly, my mind wasn't entirely on the training as I watched both of them. Primrose's flowing and graceful movements as she darted past him, her dagger flashing. His practiced parry, and riposte. I found myself wishing I could join the world that they found themselves in, in that dance of blades and steel.

H'aanit had managed to put together quite the dinner for us, so I ended up cleaning things up afterwards. Primrose beat me to volunteering for first watch and I pouted at her, before remembering second was the troublesome one and taking that instead. As rest took me, I couldn't help but be pleased. She was coming around and trying in her own way.

Waking for the second watch came all too quickly, when Primrose shook me awake gently. "Your turn, Ophilia." She said with a small smile. As I brushed the sleep from my eyes and stretched a little, she rekindled the fire. To my surprise, Primrose patted the ground next to her, near the fire. As I settled down there, I couldn't help but speak up.

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest, Primrose?"

"I couldn't sleep Ophilia, that's why I took the first watch. I find there is still much on my mind."

I felt my frown.

"… Is there anything I can do?"

"It is trouble of my own making, Ophilia. Do not worry on my account." She turned and gave me a real smile. It lit up her features and for a moment she practically glowed. "But I thank you for the offer."

And somehow, I felt… embarrassed? I could feel the warm flooding to my cheeks. "You're welcome, Primrose."

I dared not ask, but we ended up sitting through my watch together. Some of it was in silence, some of it was talking softly about little things. The night however, wore on and slowly but surely began to turn to morning.

"… I am proud of you Primrose." I mentioned to her. I knew our watch was coming to a close, and soon it would be Olberic's turn.

She looked confused. "… Whatever for?"

"For today. You may not have noticed, but you were a lot less reserved with our companions. I think Olberic may have a few more grey hairs from the shock." My words elicited some soft giggles from both of us.

"… It's because of you, Ophilia." She answered, and I felt my heart jump in my chest. What was this feeling…?

"W-What?" She looked over at me and eyed me a little more closely.

"For choosing to be there for me, even when I didn't want you to be." She clarified quietly. I shook my head.

"I-It was the least I could do..." She leaned over to me, and I could feel my cheeks burning under her gaze.

"… and I need to thank you properly for it." She pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek. "You're quite cute when you blush, you know."

… If one could die from embarrassment, I'm sure I would have at that moment. But unfortunately, I continued to live, even as she got to her feet and woke Olberic.

I wasn't sure what it all meant. In fact… I wasn't sure it was all real. Even as I got back to my bedroll and rest loomed up before me…

… I realized that I was hopelessly confused about a great many things, but that next time I would stay and sit up with her through her watch.

* * *

Travel during the day was quiet in the Frostlands, though they encountered bandits more often than not once they left the snowy plains and found themselves within the trees of the Woodlands. The companions continued to share stories with each other, and H'aanit began to understand that there was a lot more to the world as she had expected. Indeed, the Huntress asked many questions when she had the opportunity to about… well, everything. When Ophilia took the time to walk beside H'aanit and ask her about their travels so far, the huntress had simply replied with a pleased smile as Linde licked at Ophilia's hand.

The evenings consisted of training. Olberic continued to guide Ophilia in the art of self-defense. He wasn't particularly skilled with the staff himself, but he knew how to apply the fundamentals he did know toward it. H'aanit also contributed, and spent some evenings trading blows or sparring with Olberic – her axe made for an interesting match with his blade. There were some nights when he would spar with Ophilia, to give her some more experience with defending herself against a foe.

Ophilia seemed to be earning her traveler's legs as well. Though the breaks they took for her did set them back some, never mind the bandits. Olberic would insist on not training while she rested during their breaks, and that their pace was fine. He preferred to move on more cautiously since it seemed there was a surplus on outlaws.

H'aanit did not hunt every night, and some nights she was unable to catch anything either. It was these nights that they fell back upon the rations that they had purchased in Stillsnow.

"Be wary my friends." Olberic had warned them during their travels. "Victor's Hollow is a place of strength; it is a city that values strength over all else. That is what I've heard about it. We must be careful. The man I am searching for – his name is Gustav. I learned that he is also known as the Black Knight. I must learn of his whereabouts."

Thus, they agreed upon a plan. Primrose would venture to the tavern to learn what she could while dancing. Ophilia, Linde, H'aanit, and Olberic would all split up to find out what they could around town, and they would meet up at the tavern later.

It had been a long week of traveling, but finally they made it to Victor's Hollow.

* * *

Author's Note: I think mixing the perspectives here was a little nonsensical, but I wanted to be able to show more about Primrose and Ophilia at this point in time. That said, we're on our way to Olberic's Chapter 2 in Victor's Hollow! Don't worry though, we will eventually run into all of our Octopath Travelers. : )

 **EJ17:** It was a bit of a challenge, but that's what made the boss fun. : ) You hit it on the head, by the by. That was how I came by the name for this fic. Hehe. Thanks for reading each time a new chapter comes out.

 **Skyfangirl:** Ohh, thank you for the review! I appreciate it so much! :D I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Hopefully I'll figure out which way I like to write the most soon.


	10. The Unbending Blade

Chapter 10:

The Unbending Blade

* * *

Victor's Hollow was not everything that Ophilia expected it to be. Their group had settled their lodgings for the night at the inn with it's innkeeper, and had split up to search the city for answers. Yet, she had not made much progress. Moments after they had parted, she had been assailed by a young woman, pleading for her assistance. There had been only one possible answer for her, and so here she was with a young man lying in a pool of his own blood because he'd challenged someone above and beyond his ability. They hadn't been particularly merciful.

She softly prayed to Aelfric for strength as she poured healing magic into him. His injuries weren't mortal, but she was fortunate to have gotten to him so quickly either way. Ophilia did her best to tune out the boasting and bragging of his opponent as she recalled what Olberic had told them of Victor's Hollow; it was just how things were here. She finished up healing the young man, who opened his eyes.

"Thank you, Sister." His voice was subdued.

"Oh yes, praise the Sacred Flame. Thank you Sister!"

Ophilia shook her head. "Now now, no need for thanks. As long as you have learned something of your own limits from this. Do your best not to worry your friend here, yes?" They both nodded at her words as the young lady who had dragged her here, helped him to his feet. The both bowed respectfully.

"Thank you sister!" They spoke again in unison, before departing. Though, Ophilia could hear the lady berating her friend for his recklessness. She got to her feet and turned her attention to his opponent, who was flexing and showing off. She rapped him on the head with her staff.

"And don't think you're getting off so easily either! You should respect your opponents, and even those who are not as strong as you." The man was so surprised, that he didn't respond when she forced him to sit down and examined him for injuries. There were a few, but they were superficial at worst. She tended to them quickly. "Being humble is the mark of a _truly great_ fighter."

He was still speechless when she turned and left him there, with the few others around that he'd been bragging to just watching on.

Ophilia sighed to herself, suddenly recalling that she was supposed to be looking for a man named… what had Olberic said his name was? Gustav? Of course, she didn't get far before someone else asked for her aid.

Thus it was that she spent most of the day running around Victor's Hollow and tending to the combatants of various challenges and duels. Some were worse off than others but she treated them all equally, no matter who won or lost.

* * *

Ophilia woke with a start, and while she immediately felt panic that she did not recall when the stars had come out, or where she was it settled when she saw Primrose's amused expression looming over her. She shifted a little when the dancer spoke.

"Comfortable, Sister Ophilia?" Primrose asked, and that's when Ophilia pieced together that her head was lying in Primrose's lap. The cleric stifled a yawn and rubbed at her eyes a little before she made to get up, but the dancer shook her head.

"You can afford to rest a little. Victor's Hollow will likely be singing songs of the angel who descended upon them to offer them succor in their eternal quest to become stronger." Primrose's tone reflected her expression and Ophilia pouted.

"I-It's not my fault! I just..." She trailed off, looking away as her cheeks reddened.

"I know Ophilia." Primrose responded gently. "You can't help yourself. If people need your help, then you're there. It is quite endearing. But you forget to take care of yourself. Like with the boy in S'warkii. Perhaps it was the Flame smiling upon the both of us that I was there to catch you when you practically dropped from exhaustion?"

Ophilia was quiet for a moment before she did push herself up, much to Primrose's chagrin. But instead of getting to her feet, she just shifted to sit next to the dancer. "… Did we end up finding out anything about the man Sir Olberic was looking for?" She was still waking up fully, but couldn't deny that she was still weary. It had been many moons since she had such a truly exhausting day.

"I believe he has come across a lead or two, but it requires a little more effort on his part… Something about a series of duels on the 'morrow?"

Ophilia nodded at Primrose's words. Her expression turned into something apologetic as she spoke. "My apologies, for being a burden like this Primrose. I did not mean to impose..."

"It was no trouble at all Ophilia, though I did not think I'd be able to carry you back to the inn." It was only then that Ophilia noticed the book by Primrose's side. She must have been reading.

"I should then we should return then. Sir Olberic and H'aanit must be worried." A frown touched Ophilia's lips.

"They both passed by earlier. Olberic was concerned about how hard you've been pushing yourself but I convinced him that sleep was what you needed at the time. Especially since he was in a bit of a hurry."

A small sigh escaped Ophilia. "I will need to make an apology to him then." She got to her feet, with Primrose rising as well.

"I think we should go back though." The cleric began. "Bed sounds so very lovely." There was a note of weariness in her voice as she spoke.

"Oh? So my lap wasn't that comfortable?" Primrose's smile grew as Ophilia squeaked in response.

"N-No! It's not that at all. I. Um." She stumbled over her words for a few haphazard moments before Primrose broke into a chuckle, and waved dismissively.

"Come, let's go then." Primrose said as she grabbed Ophilia's hand and led the way toward the inn. The cleric went along with it in silence. She pulled herself from Primrose's grasp to catch a child's doll as it slipped from their hand.

"Here." Ophilia pressed the doll to into the little girl's hand and she made a small delighted sound, before running to catch up with her mother. The cleric smiled and waved before she turned back to see Primrose just watching.

"… Yes? You look like you have something to say." Ophilia tilted her head as she spoke, but Primrose just shook her head and once more led the way back to the inn.

* * *

The next day came all too quickly. The sun was high in the sky when they left the inn. Ophilia was still feeling her exertions from the previous day, but came along with her companions despite Olberic's protesting that she should rest if she needed it.

So it was that they ended up here on the edge of town. There was a man waiting for them when they got there, and a few others who were just there to watch.

Olberic stepped forward, drawing his sword as he did so. It was also then that Ophilia saw the spear on his back. His opponent also drew his blade. They exchanged some words that Ophilia couldn't hear, before the contest began in earnest.

The bright ring of steel on steel brought a few more curious folks to watch.

Olberic was living up to his title, The Unbending Blade indeed. He deflected his opponent's sword with ease before stepping in with a thrust and flicking the blade from his enemy's hands.

"W-Wait. I yield!"

And that was that.

The small scattering of an audience applauded with cries of Olberic's swordsmanship. One of the ladies even came up to him and asked him who he was.

Olberic drew himself up to his full height.

"I am Olberic Eisenberg, Knight of the fallen Hornburg. I am the Unbending Blade!"

The spectators broke into a clamor over it.

Ophilia heard Primrose and H'aanit speaking quietly behind her as she stepped away from them and went to the man Olberic had challenged. "May I lend my aid, sir?" He seemed surprised, but gave her a nod. True to Olberic's skill, the man had a few scratches and grazes. She mended them quickly and gave him a smile before moving to check on Olberic. But she couldn't quite get close enough through the throng so she settled for waiting and hunted around for Primrose and H'aanit.

Before long though, Olberic declared that there was another challenger for him waiting near the town square and the crowd left ahead of them in anticipation. Ophilia gave him a once-over and determined he had managed to avoid injury in that last battle. It gave her a new perspective of the knight, even as he thanked her for her attention.

"Truthfully, Sister Ophilia, this is a bit of a ruse." He told her when it was just them. "I have to gain some recognition here in Victor's Hollow. The reason being is there is a tournament being held, but the challengers have already been chosen. If I can challenge one of them and beat them, then I can enter the tournament in their stead."

"But why Sir Olberic? What does the tournament have anything to do with your journey?"

"Gustav, the Black Knight. The man who trained with Erhardt has entered into it. He will not give me answers unless I defeat him." He frowned, running a hand through his hair. "Nothing is ever easy."

"I understand though, Sir Olberic. We'll be here to support you. You know you can count on us."

He gave her a smile. "Thank you, Sister Ophilia. The lady who asked me what my name was is Cecily, and she is in a way helping to pave the way for my entry to the tournament. It was she who I met yesterday while you were busy."

Ophilia gave him an embarrassed smile. "… I may have gotten a little carried away. But when people are hurt… It is our duty to help them."

"A sentiment we both share, I assure you Sister. Now then, shall we go?

H'aanit and Primrose were both waiting for them up ahead near the square.

"The crowd has grown twofold it seems. This Cecily has been working them up into quite the anticipation." Primrose said.

"Then I must be sure not to disappoint them." Olberic rumbled back.

Sure enough, his opponent was waiting for him. Brandishing a spear, the man spun and twirled it across his shoulders before taking up a stance. "The Unbending Blade hm? Straight from the pages of legends… I'll have to test your strength for myself!"

Olberic drew his sword as the crowd parted for him to step forward. "You will find that I am every bit up to the challenge."

They both stepped forward and Olberic tapped his blade against the man's spear. Just like that, they both fell back and leapt at each other.

It was clear to him from the offset that this opponent was not one he could take lightly. Olberic deflected the man's spear before trying to move in close but found himself falling back as his opponent took advantage of the spear's reach.

But he remained undaunted, pushing in heedless of the spear cutting a bloody line across his face as his sword arced around twice. His opponent managed to deflect the first strike of the Cross Strike, but was unable to stop the second as it struck home.

"I am not yet defeated!" He proclaimed as his spear snuck around Olberic's defenses and it's haft drove the breath from the knight's stomach. Olberic swept out with his sword to buy himself some room before he set his sword aside and drew the spear from his back.

"Neither am I. Show me the strength of Victor's Hollow!" Olberic brandished his spear with a roar and the duel's pacing changed. The spear spun in Olberic's hands as he deflected a blow and countered it with a sweep of his own. When the man struck with the butt of his spear, Olberic turned it aside and stepped forward while raining a flurry of his own blows against the man's defenses.

Slowly, more and more of his strikes broke through the man's slowing parries and blocks until Olberic simply overwhelmed him.

"I… I yield!" The crowd roared with applause.

"The Unbending Blade has done it again! Would anyone else face him? Is there no one else who can best my fighter?" The woman that Olberic had mentioned was named Cecily spoke up as she moved around the crowd.

Ophilia stepped close and tended to Olberic's opponent as the knight slung his spear, and sheathed his sword. It had been a good decision to pick up another weapon he was quite familiar with, in case he needed it. But he did not boast, instead he waited before giving his opponent a hand up when Ophilia had finished.

"That was a fine match. Your spear is fearsome."

The man smiled at the compliment. "Not quite as fearsome as yours, Unbending Blade. A title well-earned I see now." He replied.

"A title I wish to test myself." There was a sudden hush that settled in through the crowd as another man stepped through. His leathers and violet bandana seemed a little out of place. "So, ye are the Unbendin' Blade. When a name reaches me on the high seas, I reckon the man who wears it done somethin' to earn it. The name's Victorino, they call me the Buccaneer's Bane and I am one of the champions of the tournament." There was something in his gait that told Olberic that the man knew how to use both of the cutlasses at his waist.

"As I watched ye fight this one, and the one before… I could not help but wonder. Could you be better than I? A question posed that demands an answer." He drew one of his blades.

Cecily intervened. "Hold! First, Olberic should be allowed to have his injuries tended to. This battle should also be held at the Plaza. There should be a bigger audience."

Both men looked to her.

"I'm willin'. The bigger the crowd, the bigger the stakes. I'll see you there, knight." A grin broke across Victorino's face as he turned and headed right for the plaza to wait. Most of the crowd went with him as Cecily practically bounced with excitement, her silver hair shifting in the wind.

Ophilia frowned, but she kept her words to herself as she asked Olberic to sit down so she could tend to some of the cuts and injuries he'd sustained but not noticed. "Thank you, Ophilia."

"You are welcome as always, Sir Olberic. Not that I fancy fighting for fighting's sake but..." She made a face as her hands glowed with warmth.

"I understand. But in this case..."

"I know, Sir Olberic. I think Primrose and H'aanit went on ahead. So once we're done here…"

"Once you're done here, you can fight Victorino for a spot in the tourney!" Cecily was still bouncing with all of that energy when she chimed in. It made Olberic shake his head, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face either.

"It reminds me of my days training with the other knights, to become better so we could defend the people of Hornburg and our King." Nostalgia found it's way into his voice. "The eternal quest for strength… Hm..."

Cecily bounced from foot to foot. "I'll go on ahead. Don't keep us waiting Olberic!" And she was gone just like that.

"… Thinking about something?" Ophilia's soft voice roused him from his thoughts.

"Something I've been struggling with, is why I wield my blade." He looked to the weapon at his side, and rested his hand on it's hilt. "What do I fight for?"

Ophilia wrapped up healing his last injury before she set her hand on his. "I'm not a world-weary traveler who has all the answers Sir Olberic, but… if I didn't know better, I would say that you fight for the sake of the innocent, and those who need protection. That is the calling of a knight, is it not? A blade to protect."

His surprised expression only lasted a moment. "Perhaps… but I have not been the Unbending Blade in many years since Hornburg's fall. Only recently when I came across that man wielding Erhardt's sword..."

Ophilia's sunny smile bloomed. "Would you like to talk about it then? Later, when the duels and challenges are settled."

"I'd like that, Sister Ophilia." He responded. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"To the plaza then?"

"To the plaza."

* * *

Victorino was waiting for them, along with a still growing crowd as Cecily announced who would be fighting.

"Come see it! The battle between the Buccaneer's Bane, and the Unyielding Blade of Hornburg! A once in a life time opportunity!" Her voice cut through the crowd's banter.

Ophilia gave him a pat on the shoulder, though she had to reach up to do so. "Good luck, Sir Olberic." Her smile was still there.

He returned the smile. "I'm sure I'll need it. Thank you." As he stepped through the crowd toward the center where a space had been cleared for them to fight, he could see Victorino composing himself.

"Hmm.. Ye have arrived. Shall we cut to the chase then?" In a flash, his cutlasses were in hand.

Olberic drew his sword. "So we shall." He saluted Victarino, who returned the gesture with a flourish before charging.

The knight met his pinpoint thrust with a lightning fast parry, stepping around a second swing as he brought his sword down in a deadly arc. But Victarino was fast too, dancing around Olberic's blade as he stepped in close and unleashed a flurry of cuts and slices. But Olberic was ready. Many an opponent liked to get too close for him to retaliate properly.

Olberic ducked under one cutlass before taking a swipe at Victarino's head that the man only barely stepped back in time to avoid. "I can tell, Unbending Blade. You're a cut above some of the other blades here." They exchanged a few more blows as Victarino turned aside Olberic's sword.

"You're quite the swordsman, Victarino." He parried a cutlass with the hilt of his sword in an unorthodox fashion before thrusting in past his opponent's guard and scoring a cut alongside Victarino's arm.

As they both accumulated light injuries from the exchange of blows, Olberic could sense Victarino's pride in his skills.

Victarino struck with both of his blades and Olberic brought his weapon up to meet the blow, forcing the two of them into a deadlock and a contest of strength.

"My blade is _Unbending!_ " Olberic roared as he drew back, only to push with everything he had. In that moment, he overpowered Victarino and swept one of the cutlasses from the man's hands – it skittered across the ground out of reach.

Unbalanced by this development, Victarino cut and hacked to try to keep Olberic back. But the knight pressed the offensive undaunted.

"I yield!" Came the words just as Olberic knocked Victarino from his feet. So instead of a finishing blow, Olberic offered his hand and gave the man a hand up.

Victarino raised Olberic's hand. "And there you have it my friends! I have been defeated by the Unbending Blade. A tremendous man of honor. With how things are here in Victor's Hollow, he has earned my spot in the tourney by force of arms!"

The crowd went absolutely wild.

* * *

Ophilia was sitting and just watching the stars. She'd tended to both of their wounds and they'd gotten swept up in the townsfolks' desire to celebrate that last duel. Olberic had been dragged off with Victarino to the tavern and H'aanit had gone to make sure he wouldn't be by himself. So Ophilia had stolen off into the night and found a nice quiet spot to sit down and reflect with her diary. The lanthorn was hanging at her side as it usually was. She used the light from a regular lantern to write though.

 _It has been some time since I've had a moment to properly write in my journal, but I must admit I am finding this journey to be quite enjoyable. My companions make it all worthwhile. The road to Victor's Hollow from Stillsnow was long and once we entered the Woodlands, there were plenty of outlaws as well._

 _I still do not know H'aanit very well and do not speak to her very much – she is confusing to listen to at times. I must rectify this as she is apart of our journey as well and since I am on good terms with Sir Olberic and Primrose, I should aspire to reach good standing with her as well. She is always asking Sir Olberic questions about this and that. At the very least, I know the two of them have a strong bond._

 _I learned today that Sir Olberic knows not what he fights for, or his reason for wielding the sword. It… saddens me, but I think it may be an answer he must find for himself. He did agree to speak with me later on the subject, but he is every bit the honorable man that The Unbending Blade must have been in the past. He fought brilliantly today and never tired, despite all of the battles. And it is when he is wielding his sword that he shines brightest. It isn't quite the fire that adorns Primrose when she dances – for that is like the fire of life itself. Instead it is more of a quiet and determined radiance of a precious jewel that will endure for time itself._

 _Primrose…_

 _I don't know where to begin with Primrose as she continues to tease me and look after me all at the same time. I don't know why my chest tightens and flutters when she does so and we have not spoken about that night at all. It's almost as if it never happened…But at the very least I hope she feels she can trust me. Sir Olberic mentioned to me that he was surprised at her change of character, as she has become very involved and active with the group. He also mentioned that he was relieved, and that he felt like it was my doing. Seems he had seen me run off after Primrose that night in Stillsnow to bring her back._

 _I'm not so sure he's right._

 _I-_

She was drawn from her words when she felt rather than heard someone settle down next to her. A quick glance told her it was Primrose too.

"Shouldn't you be mothering over them to make sure they don't drink too much, or get hurt?" Primrose teased, and Ophilia chuckled lightly in response.

"Perhaps I should be, but hopefully a man like the Unbending Blade does not need mothering over." Ophilia looked up to the stars again as she closed her journal and tucked it away. "What brings you out here, Primrose? Did you need something?"

"I was looking for you, and you looked very much alone Ophilia. That's all." A smile warmed Primrose's features.

"Looking for me?" Ophilia was surprised to say the least.

"Looking for you. You have a tendency to throw yourself into trouble after all… If you had run off again by yourself to save another young boy..." Primrose's words carried a hint of reproach.

Ophilia felt her cheeks burn. "Yes yes… I think I understand that I made a mistake. There wasn't time, but..."

"But you did save him, and his mother was ever so thankful. So you bear watching, just in case." Primrose nodded.

Their conversation lapsed into a companionable silence for a few moments before Ophilia spoke up again. "Primrose?"

"Yes?"

"I think Sir Olberic struggles with something similar and- before you ask, no, your secrets are not mine to tell someone. But he spoke to me today about how he knows not why he wields his sword."

Primrose raised an eyebrow at Ophilia. "He knows not? Surely it should be obvious."

Ophilia shook her head. "He does not know. I think in some ways… perhaps he is lost as well." Hints of sorrow crept into her voice. "… and I do not know how to help him. I think it is a question he must answer for himself, but..."

"But he must decide that for himself. I think it makes sense. Olberic is a Knight. A knight's duty is to his country and his king. He failed that duty. It is something that haunts him, I suspect."

Ophilia was a little startled at how blunt Primrose's words were, but they rang true. "… Then it is something he must resolve for himself. But I can be there for him."

"My my… wanting to be there for everyone, aren't we?" There was a strange note in Primrose's voice that Ophilia didn't recognize, but she knew it to be something negative. The cleric reached over and clasped the dancer's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We're all walking the same journey. I could do no less, yes? It does not mean I'm going to forsake you Primrose. I'm not going anywhere." There was a moment, before Primrose squeezed back.

"Forgive me Ophilia… old habits die hard. I am used to needing to fend for myself, and for people coming and going..." Ophilia shook her head.

"Not at all. I will remind you as often as you need me to."

They shared a nod and both looked up to the stars.

"The tournament begins in earnest tomorrow. Olberic will have to fight his way to meeting Gustav, to have any chance at the answers he desires." Primrose commented.

"Yes… but we will be there to support him from the stands." Ophilia answered. She could feel something hanging between them though and it bothered her. She didn't know what it was, nor how to bring it up.

"Do you feel well enough to head back?" Primrose's quiet inquiry caught her by surprise.

"Y-Yes. I'm sure they might be wondering where we went. Perhaps it would be for the best..."

Primrose got to her feet first, offering a hand and pulling Ophilia up just a moment after. But she did not let go. "Let's go then, Ophilia." She said with a smile.

* * *

Author's Note: This one was a bit longer than my usual chapters... to be fair, there's a lot that happens in Victor's Hollow. Up next is the tournament itself. : ) Today we hit 1000 views! I'm really surprised. : 3

 **EJ17:** My goodness, writing the action is difficult sometimes. But we will get to see Olberic face off with Gustav soon. I didn't feel like I handled it well and that things shifted too much here in this chapter, but I was also trying to find a way to write it that I liked. As always, thank you for the review. : )


	11. Presence

Chapter 11:

Presence

* * *

Ophilia shifted a little uneasily in her seat. She was up in the stands of the arena with Primrose and H'aanit as the combatants for the tournament were announced. They all looked equally vicious of strong. But she noticed the glances that Gustav and Olberic shot at each other. It occurred to her that it was likely that they had spoken before coming out to be announced.

The crowd roared with approval as each fighter was introduced, with some receiving more praise and applause than others. Especially the reigning champion Archibold the Crusher. She had to admit that the announcer definitely had a way with words as the man whetted the crowd's appetite for the coming fights.

She wasn't familiar with the names of many of the fighters, save Olberic and Gustav – the man she knew they were here to get answers from.

She could hear snippets of the conversation between Primrose and H'aanit next to her, and they seemed to be talking about H'aanit's assessment of the fighters, but she decided to focus on Olberic for the moment. And when his gaze wandered up to the crowd and found hers, she gave him a smile and waved back – her hand making a little fist and raising it for him.

He seemed to understand the message and his own smile set her at ease.

The combatants left the arena then as the announcer called the first bout.

While Ophilia wasn't particularly versed in combat, she could tell the fight was not even close as the Black Knight Gustav easily dispatched his opponent. In some ways she could hear the crowd's roar of approval. Seemed the Black Knight was a favorite to win the tournament.

As Joshua Frostblade was announced, she noted the man's rapier and wondered what sort of person lay behind the sword. Olberic was announced a moment later, and entered the arena. As the two faced each other, they exchanged a few words that Ophilia couldn't hear over the road of the crowd before they both gave a salute with their weapons and charged.

Ophilia could see some similarities between the way Joshua composed himself and Victorino. They were both agile and quick fighters, and their weapons seemed to compliment that sort of style as Joshua easily stepped around some of Olberic's swings.

In contrast, Olberic was similar to a fortress. He turned aside Joshua's pinpoint thrusts and cuts with a practiced ease. Though he faltered to a few of the Frostblade's feints, he never wavered. Ophilia concluded that he was indeed a steadfast companion, and it showed in the way he both conducted himself and the respect she could see he was giving Joshua.

In the end, Olberic simply outlasted the Frostblade; who exhausted himself on the unyielding knight. When Joshua called his yield, the crowd erupted; if for no other reason than for the extended length of the battle and the amount of swordsmanship displayed.

More battles came and went, and Ophilia was sure that Olberic was watching if for no other reason than to know what he would be facing in the next round.

The crowd waited with anticipation as Archibold the Crusher – last year's winner and the reigning king of the arena stepped onto the field of battle. He cared little for armor as most of his upper torso was bare, save some gauntlets and a pauldron. But it was the large axe that he had slung over his back that gave Ophilia a little worry.

Olberic entered the field when his name was called. She could see the confused look on his face as Archibold said something she couldn't quite hear either over the roar of the crowd. But the confusion did not last long. Archibold drew his weapon and the second the announcer was out of the way and charged. His axe gave him a reach that outstripped Olberic's and the knight was on the defensive.

But it was still a heavy weapon, for all Archibold's strength and Olberic found a way to use that to his own advantage – pressing in with his sword to get inside of Archibold's swings. But the Crusher was ready, repelling the knight with quick strikes from the butt of his weapon and using the haft of the axe to turn aside Olberic's sword.

Olberic made a decision then, sheathing his sword and drawing his spear. He was careful to avoid directly blocking strikes with the spear and instead used it's greater reach to exchange blows with the Crusher and keep the man at a distance. It worked until Archibold managed to hook his axehead around Olberic's spear and wrench it from his grasp. The man tossed his axe and Olberic's spear at the same time, moving and landing a heavy punch across Olberic's face.

The knight's hands came up a moment too late to defend himself and they grappled for a moment as Archibold's greater strength pushed Olberic from his feet and to the arena floor. The Crusher put his hands together and brought them down, but Olberic managed to roll away from it just in time. He wiped his bloodied lip with the back of his gauntlet. Archibold cracked his knuckles as Olberic drew his sword. But the knight did not charge or lunge; he instead waited and made a motion toward Archibold's axe. The Crusher acknowledged this, and moved to pick up his axe. The crowd was aghast as the announcer openly wondered what Olberic was doing, surrendering his advantage against an unarmed opponent so readily.

Ophilia knew though, it was honor.

As Olberic charged, he stepped into Archibold's swing; catching the axe's haft with one of his hands. He deflected one of the man's fists with the hilt of his sword before landing a solid cut to the Crusher's side, but also getting his leg kicked out from under him. As he lost his footing and fell, Archibold swept the axe across his chest and the axe arced around for a follow-up strike to end the match. But Olberic was determined not to lose and he caught the axe's head on his sword.

He pushed and despite Archibold's superior leverage and positioning, Olberic rose; a defiant roar issuing from his lips as he overpowered the Crusher, twisting his weapon and sending the man's axe going flying before leveling his sword at Archibold.

"HE'S DONE IT! THE UNBENDING BLADE HAS UNSEATED THE KING!" The announcer's voice somehow thundered above the crowd's cheers. Olberic sheathed his weapon and the two clasped arms as Archibold raised Olberic's hand to indicate him the victor.

* * *

Ophilia left the stands and found her way down into the waiting area, where a healer was tending to Olberic's injuries. She found their work to be quite satisfactory and waited around for them to be done. Another battle was going on in the arena, but she had wanted to speak with him.

"That's two fighters who have both fought for something different." He spoke, when she approached. "One fought for love. The other fought for his family." Ophilia could see the struggle etched on his face. She knew he had no love at the moment, and no family to speak of either. Especially since… well, Hornburg.

"I think it's safe to say that everyone fights for something different. Primrose fights for revenge. H'aanit fights for survival as she is a creature of the forest." His gaze swept over her as she reached up and pat his shoulder.

"And what do you fight for, Sister?"

"Whatever the Flame needs me to. Often it is for the light."

He chuckled at her response. "That seems oddly appropriate."

She smiled at him. "It is as it should be, yes? Archibold was a difficult opponent though. I can see you were taken off-guard by him."

"He was indeed formidable. It seems as if fate's guiding hand is pushing Gustav and I into the final match. He said he would not speak to me unless we met in the final round, so he must be confident despite all of the other fighters." Olberic's brow furrowed.

"You can defeat him, Sir Olberic. We have to get your answers, after all." She nodded.

"Yes… I will defeat him. Thank you for coming to speak to me Ophilia." He answered.

She chuckled lightly. "It is no trouble, Sir Olberic. Primrose was unsure if she should and H'aanit was suggesting we all come but we did not want to clutter you with our worries. Just remember we are all behind you."

He nodded as they heard the announcer's voice ring out.

"Gustav the Black Knight has done it again! Ladies and Gentlemen, we will now have a break before we proceed into the final round – The Unbending Blade of Hornburg, Olberic Eisenberg vs. Gustav, the Black Knight!"

Her hand found his and she gave it a squeeze, before heading back up to the stands to find Primrose and H'aanit. Primrose raised a hand in greeting as Ophilia settled down in her seat.

"He'll be fine, Ophilia. He's a tough man, though I think having a cute girl's support helps too." Ophilia shook her head, but she felt her cheeks warm.

"It's nothing like that Primrose! I just needed to remind him that we're here for him." Primrose raised an eyebrow skeptically before nodding.

"Good, then I don't have any reason to be jealous." Despite her light and teasing tone, her words left Ophilia stunned and she didn't know how to answer.

H'aanit chose that moment to cut in. "Hm? Wouldst thou tell me what thou means?" The huntress was sitting on the other side of Primrose and the dancer gestured for her to lean in, whispering to her. They both glanced to Ophilia who at that moment, wanted nothing more to disappear.

"P-Primrose!" She couldn't push any outrage into her voice the way she wanted, she was too out of sorts for that as she cleared her throat. "A-Anyway… we should be focusing on Sir Olberic! He'll be fighting soon."

At the collective giggling from both Primrose and H'aanit, the cleric tried her best to tune them out and focused hard on her hands in her lap.

Her thoughts wandered off to her adoptive father, and Lianna; wondering if they were both doing okay and if it was the right choice to be dawdling this much on the way to Saintsbridge. She knew the Order was waiting for her there, for the kindling, but…

No matter what the excuse was, guilt found it's way into her heart and it was… surprisingly painful. She didn't want to think about it as it stabbed home in her chest.

She was shaken from her thoughts to see Primrose looking… concerned of all things?

"I'm okay, Primrose. Sorry. My thoughts got away from me." Ophilia spoke first as she forced a smile that she didn't really feel right there and then.

The dancer looked like she was about to say something when the announcer caught their attention as the Black Knight entered the arena. He bore a diamond shaped kite shield on one arm, and a heavy bladed sword on the other. With his horned helm and his crimson cape, he was… very imposing as the crowd cheered and he acknowledged them with a salute from his blade.

"Gustav, The Black Knight! No one has ever made it through the tournament with such ease! And today he will be facing Olberic, The Unbending Blade of Hornburg! Ladies and gentlemen, this will be a match for the ages!"

Olberic strode out into the arena as his name was called, his sword still hung in it's sheathe as the audience's cheers made Ophilia winced. Still, Olberic looked up at the stands in their direction. H'aanit got to her feet and shouted something that Ophilia couldn't make out. Primrose seemed to be content with waving a little and the cleric herself just kept her smile on her lips.

He seemed to take heart from it when he drew his sword and focused his attention on his opponent. Whatever it was that Gustav said, it was lost to the audience and for Olberic alone as the announcer spoke up again and then called for the match to begin.

Instead of immediately leaping to battle, both warriors circled each other. The tension in the air was almost palpable as the audience's anticipation only grew for the battle to come. Gustav rapped the flat of his blade against his shield, his challenge all too clear.

That was when Olberic charged, sword raised. Gustav turned the first strike aside with his shield and pressed back with a pinpoint thrust of his blade. Olberic met it with a lightning-fast parry. Seems they were… even, with no one side having a significant advantage as they exchanged blows. Gustav's shield allowed him to keep Olberic at bay. While their swords crossed and flashed, neither was able to really find an advantage over the other and they stood at a standstill.

"Enough of this!" Gustav declared that he'd had enough it seemed, when he cast aside his shield and rained a barrage of blows. Olberic stood his ground though and met each strike with one of his own – seemingly knowing where Gustav's sword would be with each blow.

Olberic deflected another strike and thrust his blade through Gustav's guard. The Black Knight reacted well enough, barely stepping back in time to avoid being skewered as he brought his sword around just in time to meet Olberic's assault.

Bereft of his shield, Gustav was only barely able to fend off Olberic's increasingly vicious strikes as he was forced back. Gustav barely managed to catch Olberic's last strike with his sword, falling to a knee to hold it. Something flickered across Olberic's expression as he bore down on Gustav, but he pressed in with all of his weight before he drew back and struck Gustav's sword again and again.

When Gustav's blade flew from his grasp across the arena, and Olberic leveled his sword at the Black Knight...

It was over.

* * *

The crowd had erupted, of course. Who could have possibly thought that The Unbending Blade would succeed and take the tournament in an upset Victor's Hollow had not seen in many an age?

Olberic and Gustav both departed the field and had been nowhere to be found. Ophilia thought it was fitting, they had some business to settle after all. She had slipped away from the stands as that last blow had been struck partly to avoid being deafened by the crowd, and partly because the guilt she'd been feeling earlier was festering. She had done her best thusfar to not think about it, but…

She found a quiet spot to sit near the tavern, and this late at night nobody thought to bother her. So it was that she was wrestling with her own feelings and doubts. She drew her journal after some time, and tried to put words to the feelings that she felt within her heart. Her hand shook as she wrote.

 _In some ways, I feel like what I'm doing is… dishonest? No, it feels worse. It feels like a betrayal to Archbishop Josef. It struck me today that I have been avoiding thinking about the fact that after all, I am not pursuing the duty I set out to complete, and it is weighing heavily upon my shoulders. Time is of the essence, they say. Every day I spend away from Saintsbridge, and Goldshore is failure. And if I fail… what would the point of me taking up this duty in Lianna's place? I think there is a part of me that had hoped if I completed the Kindling swiftly enough, I would be able to make it back to his excellency's side to see him one last time…_

 _But it seems it is not meant to be. I have been so caught up in getting to know my companions, and the journey we have shared… I wonder if H'aanit is feeling the same way. I remember her mentioning that she needed to journey to Stonegard, which is on the other side of Orsterra from us if I remember correctly._

 _Am I… not the dutiful daughter that I thought I was?_

 _Or is this what father was afraid of?_

She hadn't realized she'd been crying until a tear landed on the page she was writing, and she blotted it quickly, wiping at her eyes. She closer her journal and tucked it away just in time to see Olberic in front of the tavern door.

"Sir Olberic!" Ophilia knew her eyes were likely red from crying, but something was off about him. As he walked over and sat down on the bench next to her, she could tell she'd been right.

"Sister Ophilia." He answered tonelessly. Ophilia knew that something was wrong then.

"Settled things with Sir Gustav, did you?"

"… I did. I learned perhaps more than I wanted to. He did honor his end of the bargain." He answered. Her silence seemed to prompt him to keep talking. "It seems that… Erhardt had his own reasons, for doing what he did. I did not want to think of him that way… It was much easier to hate him, when I did not consider him to be human. When he was a monster for betraying King Alfred, and Hornburg. Much easier, when I did not know that his village had burned long before he came to be a knight, and that it set him upon his path – to be a spy because he believed Hornburg turned his back on Erhardt's village.

"… So it seems then, that revenge may be all it is said to be. I wonder now how Erhardt feels, having obtained his revenge. Thus my path is clear, I must ask him myself. If Erhardt wielded his sword for the sake of revenge… Yes. I must know what has become of him, and if he still wields his sword when he has been granted his vengeance.

"… Or has he too, lost his purpose? Are we, the Twin Blades of Hornburg, the same after all of these years…?"

Ophilia could hear the pain in his voice, and she reached out to take his hand. He did not seem to notice the state of her either, for which she was relieved as she considered her words carefully. "In my limited experience, Sir Olberic. There is a story behind every man, every woman, every child." She began. "Oft, they are strangers. But they have a story nonetheless. If you must hate Sir Erhardt for being a traitor, and for his deeds then do so. It is exactly as you said though, you must remember that in the end he was ultimately just a man. A man who has lost much and came to do much harm for the wrong reasons.

"I implore you to look into your heart for forgiveness. You remember what I told you once about revenge?" When he nodded, she squeezed his hand. "… If he is amongst the living, then he can still atone – for the survivors, and for the dead. The both of you are proof that Hornburg did indeed exist."

Olberic looked over at her and he squeezed back after a moment. He nodded. "… I think you are right, Sister Ophilia. I must needs confront him myself. To that end… Gustav told me that he resides within the desert city of Wellspring. I now know where I must go to find my answers."

She smiled when emotion flooded back into his voice. "Then you know what you have to do, Sir Olberic." She stood and gave him a smile. "We'll be there every step of the way with you." Ophilia offered him a hand. "But first… I'm sure H'aanit and Primrose are both worrying about you. You should go see them." He took her hand as she helped him to his feet. He looked less lost than he had when she first saw him, and a grateful smile crossed his features.

"… Thank you Sister Ophilia. I think I will."

She clasped her hands behind her back and took a few steps away before he noticed that she had been crying just a short bit ago. "Of course Sir Olberic. I wish to look around the city for any who may need some assistance… So I will meet you all back at the inn later."

Ophilia couldn't see his smile melt into a frown as he stared at her back for a moment, before nodding. "Very well then. Until later, Sister Ophilia."

She heard him leave and all but fled from the spot.

* * *

Ophilia hadn't gotten far when someone caught her arm.

"Ophilia..." Primrose's gentle voice was unexpected, and Ophilia felt more tears well up in her eyes. She tried her hardest to fight them back as she turned.

"Yes Primrose?" She forced a smile onto her lips.

It contrasted with the frown on Primrose's expression. "Perhaps it is not my place, but… are you all right?" At the concern in her voice, something twisted inside of the cleric painfully.

"I'm fine." She answered, trying hard to keep her voice neutral.

Primrose studied her for a moment before taking her hand and pulling her along. When Ophilia protested, however…

"Please, Ophilia." The entreaty erased any of her resistance, and she let Primrose guide her.

It wasn't long before they were in their room at the inn. Primrose led Ophilia to the bed and had her sit down as she moved around the room for a moment or two before sitting on the bed next to her. Ophilia's hands clenched into fists on her lap.

It took Primrose time to find the right words as she spoke. "… I know not how to properly give voice to this, so I will be blunt. Something is wrong, Ophilia. I can tell, even if the others can't. It started in the Coliseum and it has been troubling you since-" She paused briefly. "Or… perhaps it's been bothering you for even longer than that, and I couldn't see it." There was a note of guilt in Primrose's voice. The dancer squeezed Ophilia's shoulder. "I remember when I felt that it was too much, and when I was about to leave to spare the rest of you from my burden, you chased after me and talked to me and you were there for me.

"So it's my turn to be here for you. Please, talk to me Ophilia."

"Primrose..." There was something painful in Ophilia's tone before she threw herself at Primrose and the tears spilled over, and she was a little girl again. Primrose simply held her, running a hand gently through her blonde hair as she soothed the cleric.

"There there… All is well; you need not be strong right now."

"I-I… I'm a failure, Primrose. I took on a sacred duty, but all I've done so far is everything but that… I haven't even made a-any progress toward the Kindling… and my adoptive father… his time must be running short. I can't face him until I've completed the rite, but I want to see him again…" She managed between sobs as the dam broke.

"B-But my heart knows the truth. I will n-never see him again… and here I am, not even… None of this… I s-should be there..." Anything else she might have said was unintelligible as she dissolved into sobs.

Primrose stroked her hair. "Oh Ophilia… You shouldn't need to sacrifice yourself like this for us either… Not when it's ripping you apart like this." She murmured as Ophilia clung to her for dear life. "It's okay… let it all out. I'm here."

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Ophilia, though I don't think I'm doing justice to how much she feels bad for not immediately setting off to take care of the Kindling. : Stay tuned as we find out where they'll be headed next!

 **EJ17:** Ophilia's sort of our lens/voice for all the on-going things. I think I like the chapters I write from her perspective alone a little bit better than these general chapters. It is nice to see her building up her bond with Olberic, since she already has a surprisingly good relationship with Primrose right now. Still plotting to decide who the next traveler we'll run into is. : 3 The chapters are starting to get a bit longer... hope that helps too!


	12. A Thief's Pride

Chapter 12:

A Thief's Pride

* * *

Her companions had teamed up against her. Though she protested quite ardently against it, Primrose had cheerfully informed Ophilia the next day that their next destination was Saintsbridge. The cleric knew exactly why instantly and though she had voiced and given life to her arguments about how it wasn't necessary, Olberic, H'aanit, and Primrose had all firmly agreed that Saintsbridge it was. Olberic showed her a map of Orsterra as well, letting her know that they weren't headed directly there and would be stopping by Bolderfall to pick up supplies.

While they had purchased supplies before they left Victor's Hollow, the knight liked to be prepared. He'd also been seen off with great cheer and fanfare by a good portion of Victor's Hollow's community; Cecily included.

The road to Bolderfall had been long, the longest stretch of traveling they'd had yet. The travel routine that had sort of fallen into place continued, as Olberic continued to train Ophilia in the use of her staff. Some nights though, he trained with H'aanit instead as the huntress showed him how to string and fire a bow. He in turn taught her the fundamentals of swordplay.

Primrose in turn offered to teach Ophilia some dance steps, and the cleric returned the favor by passing on some of Aelfric's teachings. The dancer took it with good grace though, despite not being very religious at all.

Ophilia thought they were all getting to know each other pretty well, and she was happy to see that Primrose was interacting more with Olberic and H'aanit as well. It seemed like they'd manage to exhaust the Woodlands of most of it's outlaws and bandits, as they were not accosted at all as they traveled south.

The trees soon gave way to the Clifflands, and it's large canyon walls and the city that lay within: Bolderfall.

* * *

"Yeah yeah, I'll give you your lantern back when I get this so-called treasure." The thief responded dryly to Ophilia's words. "Not like it'd be worth much anyway." He muttered.

"I have your word then?"

"You're talkin' to a thief Sister, I doubt my word means anything to you."

She studied him for a moment, taking in his cloak and his white hair as she straightened. "Then we should have proper introductions. My name is Ophilia, and you are?"

"I don't see why that's necessary..." But when he glanced back her way to see her just waiting patiently, it elicited a sigh from the thief. "Fine. Whatever. The name's Therion. You better not slow me down."

When she extended her hand toward him, he rolled his eyes and accepted it, giving her the handshake she wanted.

"Then we have an accord, Therion."

The thief clearly was wondering what he'd gotten himself into when he'd decided to nick the lantern from her. It all began when he'd seen a member of the Church of the Sacred Flame wander into town. Never mind that he'd already had his sights set upon a certain noble family's manor, but… She'd been wandering around town and passing out leaves to some of the beggars and he'd seen an opportunity to snag the strange looking lantern she had hooked to her side.

Of course, he wasn't sure how she'd found him after he'd taken off, or when she'd noticed that he'd stolen the lantern from her. But she'd tracked him down and cornered him just as he was trying to get into the manor. It was irritating when he'd spent the better part of the day figuring out how to get in, and to have a meddling Sister of all things get him caught…

But, she had surprisingly done no such thing. Instead she introduced herself as one of his associates and gone along with the merchant ruse that he was running with.

"What's so important about this thing anyway?" He asked her, as he led the way through the manor; scanning rooms, and listening for guards.

"It is Aelfric's Lanthorn – the vessel for his Flame. I am on a journey to perform a sacred rite, and… well, I was on my way to Saintsbridge. But my companions and I stopped to replenish our supplies here in Bolderfall." It really irritated him that she was being so honest with him.

"The Kindling then?"

"That is correct, Therion."

"I see-" She caught his arm as he was about to round a corner and pulled him back. He heard them, now and they retreated into one of the empty rooms they'd passed. He shut the door gently behind them.

"So, why this manor Therion?" Her words hung in the air as he heard the patrol come close, and then pass by the door without checking the room. A sigh escaped him.

"Because supposedly House Ravus has some grand ol' treasure hiding here in the manor – something that they've paid a lot of coin to protect. If they put so much effort into protecting it, it's gotta be valuable." He answered. "… Though, if it is a ruse and they're simply trying to lure in thieves here… Well, I won't lie, that's a possibility too. Though I don't understand why they'd do so."

She nodded. "It's not right to steal, Therion."

"Some of us aren't quite fortunate enough to have a choice Sister. Trust me." She frowned at his words, and made to reply when he shushed her, indicating the door.

The moments ticked by as footsteps came and went, but once Therion relaxed, Ophilia spoke up once more. "Even so..."

Therion shrugged, not bothering to answer as he opened the door, checking down the hallways before heading off.

Avoiding guards, they soon came across a large antechamber that held four stands, upon one which rested an azure jewel. Therion strode up to it, shaking his head as he muttered to himself. "So, the great treasure of House Ravus… this thing?" He studied it for a moment or two. "… Doesn't look that special to me." It shimmered on it's stand. There was something about it though… Therion shook his head. "Just an ordinary gemstone."

"The value of that jewel is worth far more than your mind could hope to fathom. Curious though… a thief who was able to get this far, but unable to see the true value of what's in front of him?"

Therion whirled at the voice, his knife flashing into his hand in the same motion. He saw then that Ophilia was being restrained by a sword to the neck by the pair of guards the owner of the voice had brought with him.

So it was that the old man strode up to Therion.

"Who the hell are you?" Therion was uneasy; how had this old man snuck up on him? Granted, he was dressed like a butler but...

"Hm hm… I suppose you will do. Not just anyone could have gotten into the manor like this."

"Much as I enjoy someone stroking my ego, that's not an answer."

"Then allow me to congratulate you for being the first to get this far, thief. Of course, it was to invite an individual such as yourself, that we tightened up our security. No thief worth his salt would have been able to turn down such a challenge."

Therion perked up. "… Then you… The barkeep as well?"

"Clever one, aren't you?"

"Fine, so you tricked thieves into trying to break into your house. What's your angle old man? What do you get out of baiting thieves like this?" Therion fired back.

"I'm afraid I do not feel the need to answer. But I suppose introductions should be made. My name is Heathcote. I am a butler in the service of House Ravus." The old man answered.

Therion scoffed. "An ordinary butler snuck up on me? You expect me to believe this garbage?" He rolled his eyes again. "Whatever. I just have to get through you and your cronies to get out of here. Easy as that." He went to brush past the butler but parried reflexively as a swipe from the old man's sword almost caught him off guard.

"I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere yet."

Where had that old man been hiding that saber?

"All right, I'll bite – not just any old butler. Got it." Therion answered dryly as Heathcote advanced on him, but the butler said no more as he lunged with his blade.

The thief stepped around it and caught Heathcote's fist with his free hand, catching the saber arcing around for his head with his dagger. "… Not a soldier either." The thief muttered as he pulled back, stepping around several more of Heathcote's blows. He didn't fall for Heathcote's feint and avoided being tripped.

"Testing me?" Therion turned aside Heathcote's blade once more, before he struck back with his dagger. Heathcote was surprisingly light on his feet as he deflected Therion's onslaught with ease, stepping up and over the thief's leg sweep and bringing his sword down. Their blades met once more.

* * *

Ophilia could only watch as the thief maneuvered his way around the butler as they engaged in their deadly battle. They seemed rather evenly matched, though Ophilia was unsure how a man as old as Heathcote looked, could keep up with the much younger Therion.

Still, she shifted a little and the blade at her neck suddenly came just a hair closer. Her guard grunted and she stilled for it. There wasn't anything she could do.

"Now now, that will be quite enough." A soft voice came from the doorway, and the guard glanced over; sheathing his sword.

The cleric didn't just run to Therion's aid right away though, as she turned to face the owner of that voice. She was surprised to see a startlingly young lady, perhaps around her own age and who also bore golden blonde hair.

"Lady Cordelia Ravus…!" One of the guards began, but she quieted him with a sharp gesture.

"Heathcote has the right of it, unfortunately. We will need to wait to see what he has to say. But that doesn't mean we need to threaten the life of either of our guests here." She extended a hand toward Ophilia.

Ophilia took several steps forward and clasped it gently. "My thanks, Lady Ravus. Might I ask what this is all about?"

"I suspect Heathcote is explaining it to our friend over there, but… as you are here as well, it seems you must be his companions. I am in need of the services of a thief, one who can track down the goods I am searching for." Cordelia's eyes flicked over to the Dragonstones that Heathcote and Therion fought before, and returned to Ophilia. The cleric glanced in that direction as well, understanding dawning.

"… I see, so someone stole the Dragonstones, and you need him – us, to steal them back." Ophilia was rewarded with a smile from Lady Ravus.

"So it is. But we needed someone capable."

"Hence the traps, the challenges, the guards… turning your manor into a veritable fortress."

"Indeed."

"I am Sister Ophilia, a Cleric of the Sacred Flame and I would be honored to assist you in retrieving them. Though I cannot speak for Therion." She did not voice the fact that he had stolen her duty from her.

"I am pleased to hear that, Ophilia. Though I suspect it will be difficult and dangerous – hence the need for this Therion's talents." Lady Ravus nodded, and pointed toward the two.

Therion and Heathcote both lunged, exchanging a series of blows as they passed each other. Though Heathcote fell to a knee afterward, he chuckled as he spoke up. "I fear that I've gotten the better of you, young thief. It seems we will now need to discuss the errand you will be running for us."

"The better of me? Yeah right old man." Therion tossed his knife up into the air and caught it easily before brandishing it. "You couldn't get the better of-" He abruptly halted in his speech as he examined the item now clasped around his wrist.

"The fool's bangle. Yes, I was quick enough to fasten it around your hand during that last exchange. A pity you did not notice." The butler observed as he sheathed his sword and stood, turning toward Therion.

"Remove this. _Now._ "

"Not until you hear what my Lady has to say."

"I don't give a rat's-"

Lady Ravus cleared her throat as she approached both of them, with a pair of her guards flanking her and Ophilia at her side. She smiled a little at Therion. "I suppose he's passed then, Heathcote?"

"He has indeed My Lady, though I'm afraid he is lacking in some ways. But one must do with what one gets."

Cordelia nodded. "Very well then, allow me to explain what I've already explained to your companion. The dragonstones have been guarded for generations by House Ravus..."

* * *

"Ugh. First, I fell for the oldest trick in the book, then I got beat handily by an old man, and now I have to find some old jewels? What a day..." Therion grumbled as they departed the manor.

Ophilia elbowed him. "It's not all bad. I offered my services to Lady Ravus in this endeavor as well. So you don't have to go it alone."

He glanced over at her and rolled his eyes. "Oh yes. Great. My lucky day." He pulled the lantern from his cloak and offered it to her. Ophilia accepted it.

"Thank you, for keeping your word Therion."

"Well, no time like the present as I'm being told. Besides..." He held up his wrist to look at the bangle. "It's my own fault for not seeing through their little ruse."

The guards at the gate let them pass, and they found their way down to Bolderfall proper. Well, at least until Therion froze. Ophilia looked back at him in a bit of confusion.

"So, want to tell me what exactly it was you were doing with _my_ cleric?" Primrose's dark voice sounded every bit as threatening as the words she picked and Ophilia saw her dagger at Therion's throat.

"Primrose! It's okay-"

"Back off princess. I've had a pretty bad day and I already returned what I stole from the Sister over there." Therion jerked a thumb toward Ophilia.

Ophilia straightened. "It's okay, Primrose. He did return it." She held the lantern up for a moment, before returning it to her side. "And we were both pulled into a bit of a… situation."

"I don't need your help." He glared at her, but Ophilia just smiled.

"If you're so confident, then it wouldn't matter if we tagged along anyway, right? I mean… Heathcote mentioned that he'd heard rumors of the Ruby Dragonstone near Noblecourt. So that's where you'll be going… We could-" Primrose cut Ophilia off.

"Our current destination is Saintsbridge. Because your duty and the Kindling need to come first. Olberic, H'aanit and I all agreed that, since you put it off for us, we could hold on to our desires for you next, Ophilia." The dancer's voice softened as she withdrew her weapon and sheathed it.

"I'll be watching you, thief."

"Likewise, princess. I don't like people who can sneak up on me."

The two of them glared at each other for a moment.

"… I need a drink." Therion grumbled again, kicking at a rock on the ground.

"Come find us then, when you've taken care of your business and we'll all be on our way together, Therion." Ophilia responded brightly. He answered with a sigh before ambling off. Primrose came to stand next to Ophilia.

"Getting yourself into trouble again Ophilia?"

"Well… he did steal Aelfric's Lanthorn from me. Which… is my fault. I should be more mindful of it. I might start keeping it in my pack instead too." Ophilia answered. "He's… a nice enough man. He hasn't had the easiest lot in life, and I think he's too used to being alone." She gave Primrose a searching look. "… Reminds me of someone else I know."

"Oh please, I'm nothing like him." Primrose scoffed. "But he does bear watching, especially if he'll be traveling with us. Note that he did not say he was going to be."

"No but… well. We will have to see, since he and I are both in this together in a sense."

"And what, praytell, are you both caught up in? Something about Dragonstones? Isn't that a bit much when you have the Kindling to worry about?"

"E-Er… well, let's find Olberic and H'aanit first, so I don't have to tell the tale more than once. Besides…" Ophilia gestured in the direction that Therion had left. "… He might not be happy about it, but I think he's secretly pleased he doesn't have to do this himself." She stared in that direction for a moment, drawing parallels between him and Primrose, until the dancer touched her shoulder.

"R-Right. Sorry. Let's go then."

It didn't take them long at all to find Olberic and H'aanit at the inn, waiting for them. Though Olberic didn't seemed surprised at all that Ophilia had somehow managed to get caught up in something.

"… In summary, this Therion stole your lantern so you followed him into the manor he was _breaking into_ and tagged along with him, until he found what he was looking for, whereupon you were both ambushed by the Lady Ravus's Butler, who then basically twisted Therion's arm into doing some work for them, and you offered your services as well?"

Ophilia mulled over his words for a minute before sipping her water. "… Um, yes?"

Olberic chuckled in response.

H'aanit spoke up. "The wayen I sees it, it shouldn't hurten anything. Primrose needeth to go to Noblecourt, does she not?"

The dancer nodded as she answered. "Well… that is, as long as he doesn't mind traveling with us. He bears watching though. Thief and all." There were a few nods, even though Ophilia frowned. The cleric did not speak up though – it was a fair point. If she wanted to put her trust in Therion, that was her prerogative so she left it at that.

* * *

Lady Cordelia Ravus came to see them off when they departed the next day. How she had known they were leaving was a mystery to Ophilia, but she suspected Heathcote had something to do with it. Therion had shared some words with Lady Ravus before they'd left as well, and Ophilia sensed a sort of connection there, even though the thief denied it vehemently.

Still, he was a quiet traveling companion much in the same vein that Primrose had been. He kept to himself most of the time and seemed reluctant to stay with them.

But he did not run off at the first chance he got, and took his own turn on the watch, though there was always someone else up with him.

Ophilia and Primrose continued more often than not to share their watches together. It was just something that had become a habit.

They had gotten rather close to the Riverlands a day or two later when they were greeted by another strange sight.

His clothes told Ophilia that he was a scholar, but so far from Atlasdam? He was a handsome one as well and seemed to be talking to himself. "… No, wrong sort of terrain. I must have taken a wrong turn it seems somewhere..." He was alerted to their presence when Olberic cleared his throat, and whirled.

"Excuse me, might I solicit your assistance with a rather delicate matter? It seems I've managed to get myself lost while I was on my way to Quarrycrest..."

Ophilia consulted her map before stepping up to him. "It seems to be a bit of a detour, and these are dangerous times… shall we escort him there? It might cause us some backtracking, but..."

Primrose covered her face with her hand and a sigh. Olberic and H'aanit both nodded their assent and Therion shrugged his indifference.

"There you have it then. Sir…?"

"Cyrus. Professor Cyrus Albright!" He flashed her a grin, bounding over to her. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. One of my colleagues lives in Quarrycrest, and I have need of her expertise as it were."

It took Ophilia a moment to recover from being dazzled by his smile. "R-Right. Shall we go then, Professor?"

"Cyrus if you please my dear! Lead the way, if you would!"

* * *

Author's Note: My apologies for not uploading in some time. I've had a really bad week with real life. I did have a bit of a problem with the structure of this chapter, and it took me a while before I was even vaguely happy with it. But we've gone ahead and met up with Therion (and gotten roped into his first big heist) and we got to meet Cyrus. : ) Quarrycrest awaits us next time! I do want to take the time to thank my readers, and my reviewers!

 **EJ17:** I honestly couldn't decide if I wanted them to run into Cyrus first, or Therion. So I ended up including both in this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to post it, but as I wrote before, there was something about this chapter that I just couldn't be happy about. I'm still not happy about it in some ways, but at least it's there now.

 **Mocking Cat:** Hi there! Thank you for the review. : ) We'll just have to see. Olberic seems to like spending a lot of his time with H'aanit after all! I'm glad you like the story so far though.


End file.
